Bracia Dalcz i Ska/TII/5
Rozdział V Nita skończyła opowiadanie i wybuchnęła głośnym, wesołym, nieskrępowanym śmiechem. Jej oczy iskrzyły się, a rozchylone soczyste wargi odkrywały dwa rzędy mocnych zdrowych zębów aż do różowych dziąseł. Wprost biło z niej zdrowie, wprost tryskała swoboda i ta śmiałość, która przezierała z każdego jej ruchu, z każdego spojrzenia, z tych otwartych szczęk gotowych jeść życie surowe, gryźć je razem z kościami i śmiać się triumfalnie, zdobywczo, z poczuciem siły swoich mięśni i niezaprzeczonej racji swego istnienia. Krzysztof patrzył w nią jak urzeczony. Przerażała go i upajała tą pełnią śmiałej kobiecości, żywiołową prostotą dziewczyny, obnoszącej z fantazją po świecie swoją dziewczęcość, szukającą dopełnienia, które się jej z prawa natury należy. Jakże bardzo zazdrościł Nicie tego wszystkiego. Gdyby istniała pod słońcem jakaś moc, która by mogła dokonać tej zmiany, błagałby o nią. Wyzbyć się, wyzbyć się raz wreszcie tej fałszywej skóry, tego przeklętego ubrania, które nie tylko przylgnęło do powierzchowności, lecz przeżarło się aż do wnętrza, wykoszlawiło je, zdeprawowało, przemieniło w twór sztuczny, cherlawy, niezdolny do życia. Kiedyś, porównując siebie z innymi kobietami, był dumny ze swej wiedzy, inteligencji, sprawności umysłu. Widział w tym jedyne wartości człowieka. Gardził tymi samiczkami, których zainteresowania zamykały się w kręgu flirtów, romansów, schadzek, dancingów i fatałaszków. Z konieczności nie brał nigdy żadnego udziału w życiu towarzyskim kolegów, podczas pobytu w miejscowościach kuracyjnych czy w samej Warszawie unikał życia towarzyskiego z niezmienną skrupulatnością. Nie cierpiał ludzi, bał się ich i wiedzę o ich życiu czerpał z powieści. Głównie jednak samotność swoją wypełniał nauką. W chwili otrzymania dyplomu inżyniera mechanika równie łatwo mógłby zdobyć doktorat filozofii czy medycyny. Wchłonął w siebie niezliczone tomy naukowych dzieł z wszystkich niemal dziedzin. Zakres jego wiadomości sięgał daleko poza przeciętną miarę, niestety nie dosięgał jednak tego, co było prawdziwym życiem. I cóż mu z tego, że zasobami swego intelektu mógłby obdzielić setkę takich dziewcząt jak Nita, skoro nie potrafi śmiać się jak ona?... Zastanowił się: gdyby był mężczyzną i miał do wyboru siebie i Nitę?... Naturalnie wybrałby ją! To nie ulegało żadnej kwestii. A przecież urodą mógł z nią śmiało rywalizować. – Wuj ma dziś jakieś zmartwienie – półpytająco zauważyła Nita. Krzysztof zaśmiał się smutno: – Gdybym miał tylko dziś! Uważałbym to za szczęście. – Mnie się zdaje... Ale nie obrazisz się, wuju?... Mnie się zdaje, że ty bierzesz wszystko zbyt głęboko, zbyt mądrze, ale to nie trzeba. Nie zawsze mądrze jest brać wszystko mądrze. Ja i tak ciebie kocham, ale martwi mnie, że jestem tak głupia, że nie rozumiem, dlaczego ty jesteś smutny? Smutek twój, ma się rozumieć, musi mieć jakieś głębokie przyczyny, ale jeżeli one są tak głębokie, że trzeba aż do nich dawać nurka, to bardzo dziękuję. Najmądrzej jest myśleć, a najgłupiej cieszyć się. Ja wciąż się cieszę i dlatego ty, wuju, nie bez całkowitej racji musisz uważać mnie za gęś, która przychodzi nudzić cię i przeszkadzać w czytaniu takich poważnych rzeczy... Wzięła ze stołu otwartą książkę i przeczytała tytuł: – Kompleks upośledzenia u schizofreników... Brrr! To nawet trudno przeczytać! – Jest to rzecz bardzo specjalna – zauważył Krzysztof. – Ale co to ciebie, wuju, obchodzi! Już i tak masz dość nudów ze swoim inżynierstwem. Jeszcze ten jakiś kompleks upośledzenia u... schizmatyków czy coś! – U schizofreników – poprawił Krzysztof. – Cóż to za zwierzę? – z niechęcią zapytała Nita. – Bardzo nieszczęśliwe zwierzę – cicho odpowiedział Krzysztof – schizofrenik to człowiek cierpiący na rozdwojenie osobowości, na rozszczepienie jaźni. – Wariat? – Tak. Jeżeli choroba rozwinięta jest w znacznym stopniu, zamyka się go w domu obłąkanych. W przeciwnym razie przebywa wśród ludzi, pozornie nie różni się od innych i nikt nie domyśla się w nim tragedii, jaką jest niepewność w poczuciu własnej osobowości. Bywa jeszcze gorzej, gdy sam zdaje sobie z tego sprawę. Wówczas popada w świadomość upośledzenia, w psychozę pokrzywdzonego... To jest bardzo zajmujące. Autor ma wiele ciekawych obserwacyj. Nie zgadzam się z nim tylko w jednym. Twierdzi mianowicie, że schizofrenia zawsze jest chorobą wrodzoną. Moim zdaniem można ją wywołać również przez zastosowanie odpowiednich warunków. Nie zwrócił uwagi na zniechęcenie i obojętną minę Nity, zawahał się przez chwilę i mówił dalej: – Na przykład aktorzy... Przez zbyt silne wżycie się w jakąś rolę aktor może stracić pewność, czy jest sobą, czy dajmy na to królewiczem duńskim. Czy w starożytnym teatrze, gdzie mężczyźni grali też i kobiece role, żaden z nich o wrażliwszej psychice nie nabrał wątpliwości co do zamiłowań swojej prawdziwej płci?... Jaka szkoda, że Sara Bernhardt nie zostawiła pamiętników, w których mogłaby rozpatrzyć wpływ jej ulubionej roli Orlątka na późniejsze skłonności do kobiet. Jestem pewien, że można by jednak zebrać dużo ciekawych i dostatecznie wymownych przykładów... – Ale po co ci to, wuju – ukrywając ziewanie, powiedziała Nita – gdybym nie obawiała się, że posądzisz mnie o trywialność, zaproponowałabym ci, byśmy poszli do kina! – Nie, dziękuję ci. – Ach, jak bym ja ciebie wzięła w kuratelę! Z rana dwie godziny tenis albo kajak, albo narty, po obiedzie dancing, wieczorem kino. Co drugi dzień pływalnia, a całe lato na plaży, jak by ci było świetnie z opalenizną! Wyglądałbyś jak prawdziwy Hiszpan. I widziałbyś już po roku, że nabrałbyś werwy, wesołości, zgubiłbyś swoją neurastenię, no i wreszcie zwróciłbyś uwagę na mnie. Zaśmiała się i dodała: – Widzę, że tą ostatnią perspektywą odstraszyłam cię od całego projektu. – Nieprawda, Nito, bardzo cię lubię i nawet nie wiesz, jak ci zazdroszczę twojej pogody i prostoty, i wdzięku. Podano kolację, lecz Nita nie chciała zostać: – Ja jednak pójdę do kina. – Sama? – Cóż pocznę, skoro nie chcesz iść ze mną? Zobaczysz, wuju, jeszcze spotkam tam jakiegoś ładnego chłopca i zdradzę cię. Krzysztof nie zatrzymywał Nity. Podczas rozmowy przyszła mu do głowy pewna myśl i nie dawała mu spokoju. Zaraz po kolacji poszedł do szafowego pokoju. Nie pamiętał, w której to widział, i musiał po kolei otwierać wszystkie szafy. Były tu ubrania Pawła, Zdzisława i ubrania po nieboszczyku panu Wilhelmie. Wreszcie znalazł: z otwartych drzwi uderzył zapach zwietrzałych już perfum. Na wieszakach jedna przy drugiej wisiały różnobarwne sukienki Haliny. Teraz Krzysztof zamknął drzwi na klucz. Wprawdzie służba nigdy po kolacji nie wchodziła do pokojówbez wezwania, wolał jednak nie ryzykować. Z wielu sukien wybrał kilka, które wydały się mu ładniejsze i jeszcze dostatecznie modne. W szufladzie znalazł całą kolekcję pantofelków, w bieliźniarce obok dostateczną ilość pończoch, kombinezek itd. Szybko rozwiązywał krawat, szarpnął kołnierzyk i zaczął się przebierać. Halina była nieco niższa od niego i znacznie pełniejsza zwłaszcza w biodrach i w piersiach. Natomiast nogę miała taką samą. Nie było tylko paska do podwiązek i pończochy ustawicznie opadały. W pokoju szafowym lustro źle było ustawione i nie mógł w nim dostatecznie dobrze się przejrzeć. Zebrał wszystko i wyjrzawszy na korytarz, prędko przebiegł do swojej sypialni. Zapalił wszystkie światła i stanął przed lustrem. Serce biło mu mocno. Na policzkach miał silne rumieńce. Spodziewał się wprawdzie rewelacyjnego wrażenia, nie przypuszczał jednak, że tak dalece zmieni go ten strój. Z początku wydał się sobie czymś nienaturalnym, dziwacznym, oczywiście przebranym. Z głębi lustra patrzyły nań szeroko otwarte, zdziwione oczy, w rozchyleniu ust był prawie naiwny wyraz. Uśmiechnął się i przechylił głowę. To było naprawdę komiczne. Wyglądał jak kokietująca panienka. Teraz wybuchnął szczerym mocnym śmiechem. Zrobił, nie spuszczając oczu z lustra, kilka ruchów, kilka kroków naprzód i w tył. Przegiął się w pasie, podniósł ręce do głowy. – Po prostu mizdrzę się – zawstydził się sam siebie. Nie mógł jednak odejść od lustra. Fascynowała go ta smukła, giętka sylwetka w niebieskiej jedwabnej sukni, wznoszącej się na piersi dwoma małymi uwypukleniami, wycięta w duży dekolt, który odsłaniał ciało o jędrnej matowej skórze. Po kilku minutach zdjął niebieską i nałożył popielatą suknię wieczorową z weluru. Ta odsłaniała niemal całe plecy i miała rozcięte rękawy, sięgała zaś prawie do ziemi. Wziął ręczne lustro i obejrzał się z tyłu. Nigdy w życiu nie był na żadnym balu i był zachwycony nagością tego dekoltu. Od wysoko podstrzyżonego karku linia wyginała się subtelnym zagięciem, łopatki uwypuklały się lekką płaskorzeźbą. To jest jednak bardzo ładne – pomyślał. Zmieniał teraz suknie jedną po drugiej, spacerowe, balowe, sportowe, wieczorowe. Wśród nich były i bardzo krótkie. Wówczas przyglądał się swoim nogom w pantofelkach na wysokich obcasach, w których tak trudno było chodzić. Jeszcze raz wrócił do pokoju szafowego i przyniósł resztę. Na wierzchu w pudłach znalazł kilkadziesiąt kapeluszy. Właśnie przymierzał jeden z nich do głęboko wyciętej wieczorowej sukni, gdy zapukano do drzwi. – Nie wolno teraz – zawołał pośpiesznie – kto tam? – To ja, paniczu – odpowiedział uspokajający głos Karoliny. Krzysztof zawahał się, lecz nie mógł się powstrzymać od pokazania się jej w tym stroju. Przekręcił klucz w zamku i otworzył drzwi. Staruszka omal nie upuściła tacy na ziemię: – Jezu Nazareński! – krzyknęła. – Cicho, Karolciu!... No, jak ci się podobam? Przeszedł przez pokój i zatrzymał się przed nią. Zwiędła twarz Karoliny wyrażała zachwyt. Niezliczone zmarszczki dokoła ust i oczu ułożyły się promienistym uśmiechem: – A mojaż ty panieneczko najukochańsza, a mojeż ty serce najsłodsze, niechże ci się napatrzę, niech stare oczy choć raz tobą naraduję, takie moje śliczności, królewno ty moja najpiękniejsza... – Powiedz, Karolciu, czy jestem ładna... czy jestem ładna?... Staruszka nie odpowiedziała, tylko powieki jej drgać zaczęły, zaczerwieniły się zmarszczki i na tacę spadły dwie łzy, potem drugie dwie, i trzecie, i czwarte. Stała nieruchomo, nie spuszczając oczu z twarzy Krzysztofa, a taca tak się trzęsła w jej rękach, że Krzysztof wziął ją i odstawił na bok. Jemu samemu łzy zakręciły się w oczach. Objął staruszkę i przytulił ją do siebie. – Mojaż ty gołąbeczko najdroższa – chlipała Karolina – moja kwiatuszko, moja panieneczko najcudowniejsza... Za co ciebie tak pokrzywdzili, na wieczną katorgę skazali, za jakie moje grzechy życie tobie zatruli, że nawet boskim imieniem cię nie nazwać, że nawet ludzkim sercem nie ogrzać, a na cóż ja cię własną piersią wykarmiła, a po co nockami nie spała, żeby na mękę taką cię wydali, świat przed tobą zamknęli, nijakiej radości nie dopuścili... Jezu miłosierny, przebacz im grzesznym,nieludzka to rzecz przebaczyć za taką krzywdę, słoneczko ty moje, oczki ty moje najpiękniejsze, rączki moje najbielsze, a kogóż wy obejmować będziecie, a czyjeż wy dziatki po główkach głaskać będziecie, a któż was całować i hołubić przyjdzie... Na świecie białym, a gorzej od klasztoru ją zamknęli, panieneczkę moją, gołąbeczkę moją... Krzysztof ukrył twarz w sztywnym perkalowym fartuchu i nie mógł powstrzymać szlochu. Wiedział, rozumiał, że to głupio, że nic nie pomoże, że roztkliwia się i rozżala jeszcze bardziej słowami Karoliny, ale pragnął ich, pragnął tego dojmującego słodkiego bólu i swoich łez, niemądrych dziecinnych łez, i rozpamiętywania swojej krzywdy, i tego szlochania, które zrywało płuca spazmatycznym rytmem. Chciał być słabym, nie słabym, słabą, nieszczęśliwą dziewczyną, bezsilną, szukającą ratunku i pomocy... Zdaną na cudzą wolę, tuloną tak do piersi, słuchającą słów czułych przesiąkniętych łzami... Nie, nie, nie jest schizofreniczką, jest młodą, spragnioną życia dziewczyną z pełnym poczuciem swej kobiecości, z pełnią instynktów kobiecych, świadomą, buntującą się przeciw narzuconym więzom, żądającą prawa do życia i do miłości... – Cicho, moje serce, cicho, moja gołąbeczko – powtarzała Karolina – Bóg się nad nami zmiłuje, same rady nie damy, ale z Jego najświętszą pomocą nie takie rzeczy się naprawiały. Zobaczysz, jeszcze pojedziesz gdzieś daleko i tam już nie trzeba będzie udawać komedii, świat szeroki, tam już w swojej sukieneczce należnej będziesz chodziła, chłopcy się w tobie kochać będą... O tym to i zapomnisz... – O kim zapomnę? – nie podnosząc głowy, zapytała. – Toż o panu Pawle. Widzę to ja, widzę, że on tobie do serca przypadł, ale nic nie mówię. Mądry to on jest, ale na tobie się nie poznał. Innego znajdziesz, nie martw się. – Pleciesz głupstwa, Karolciu, co ci się przywidziało? – Może i przywidziało, oczy mam stare. Ale nie martw się. Tyś najlepszego warta, choćby samego króla. A pan Paweł zimny człowiek, serce u niego twarde, na człowieka patrzy, a o swoich sprawach medytuje, dobroci w nim nie ma. Inny by już sam nie wiedział, co zrobić za te twoje starania. Z grobu go, można powiedzieć, wyciągnęłaś, a on nawet na ciebie nie spojrzy. Wpadnie, dwa słowa powie i już go nie ma, tylko albo śpi, albo cięgiem przy robocie i na tym swoim grymafonie gra, zamiast tę moją gołąbeczkę przytulić... – Pan Paweł jest moim stryjecznym bratem – próbowała go bronić. – To co? Ślepy chyba jest i już. Nie dla ciebie on, panieneczko moja... Krzysieńko najukochańsza. Bo ty tylko przed ludźmi masz imię Krzysztofa, a przed Bogiem toś Krystyna. Na chrzcie twoim to co tylko ksiądz powie „Krzysztofie”, to ja cichutko: – Panie Boże, nie Krzysztof, ale Krystyna, a Bóg wie lepiej, na oszukaństwo go nie wezmą. Krzysztof roześmiał się i zaczął ocierać twarz jeszcze wilgotną od łez: – Moja Karolciu, tylko nie omyl się i nie nazwij mnie panienką przy kimkolwiek. – Nie omylę się, duszko. Bo to ja kiedy inaczej w myślach ciebie nazywałam? Ale przyuczyłam się już. – A pana Pawła nie można tak źle sądzić. Jest bardzo zajęty. Dla samego siebie czasu znaleźć nie może. Karolcia nie rozumie, że jego sprawy to są wielkie, wszechświatowe sprawy. No, idź już. Dobranoc. – Dobranoc, gołąbeczko moja. Śpij dobrze. Ale Krzysztof nie mógłby teraz spać. Zaraz po wyjściu Karoliny zabrał się do ponownego przeglądania sukien. Wreszcie wybrał czerwoną angielską sukienkę letnią. Była zupełnie dobra, tylko należało nieco zwęzić ją w biodrach. Sięgała ledwie za kolana, odsłaniając nogi bez wątpienia ładne. Również bardzo korzystnie wyglądała jej krótko po męsku ostrzyżona głowa przy obnażonych ramionach. Niewątpliwie jestem ładniejsza od Nity – pomyślała – a w każdym razie bardziej rasowa, bardziej finezyjna. Spostrzegła, że mówiła o sobie jak o kobiecie, i przestraszyła się, że może w ten sposób zdradzić się. Zawiniło tu podniecenie wywołane tymi strojami. Zebrała wszystko i odniosła do pokoju szafowego. Zostawiła tylko czerwoną sukienkę, beżowe pończochy i śliczne brązowe pantofelki na wysokich obcasach. Jeszcze raz nałożyła sukienkę i stojąc przed lustrem, napięła szpilkami na biodrach miejsca, które należało poprawić. To był drobiazg. Wprawdzie nigdy się tego nie uczyła i o szyciu nie miała najmniejszego pojęcia, z tym jednak jakoś sobie poradzi. Jutro wstąpi do jakiegoś mniejszego sklepu i kupi czerwonych nici. Cieszyła się tym jak dziecko. Co też on powie, gdy ją tak zobaczy?... Tylko włosy są za krótkie, chociaż niektóre panie nie noszą dłuższych. No i ruchy. Przez tyle lat podpatrywała sposób ruszania się mężczyzn, przez tyle lat starała się ich naśladować. Teraz nie potrafi poruszać się z wdziękiem. Przeszła się przed lustrem i westchnęła. Pomimo tego, że starała się iść najpłynniej, wydala się sobie kanciastą i sztywną. Nita poruszała się jak chłopiec, lecz miała w tym swój niewątpliwie dziewczęcy wdzięk. To będzie wymagało całych studiów. Byle tylko nie wydać się Pawłowi śmieszną. Nietoperz, który z powodzeniem udawał czworonoga, musi stać się ptakiem. Musi jednak czymś jeszcze bardziej podkreślić tę przemianę. Na przykład jakiś naszyjnik, bransoletki, pierścionki. To zawsze bez wywołania zdziwienia może kupić w pierwszym lepszym sklepie. Niestety Halina nie zostawiła żadnej swojej biżuterii. A ona sama nie miała nawet pierścionka. Nigdy tego nie nosiła, w przeświadczeniu, że to niemęskie. Nagle przypomniała sobie pierścień Pawła. Zaraz po jego wyjeździe bezmyślnie chodziła po pustych pokojach. Wówczas w łazience przy sypialni Pawła znalazła na umywalni ten pierścionek z ogromnym brylantem, który on zawsze nosił. Poczytała to sobie nawet za dobrą wróżbę, a później przyszło jej na myśl, że może Paweł to zapomnienie będzie uważał dla siebie za złą wróżbę, i bardzo się tym zmartwiła. Nie wierzyła wprawdzie w żadne przesądy, ale tak jakoś... Pierścionek owinęła w irchę i schowała między bieliznę. Taki brylant musiał przedstawiać nie lada wartość. Teraz wydobyła klejnot i nałożyła na palec. Był o wiele za duży i taki ciężki. Zbliżyła się do lampy, by mu się lepiej przyjrzeć. Nie znała się na tym, lecz rysunek oprawy i motywy ornamentacyjne świadczyły o pochodzeniu z epoki Ludwika XIV. Natomiast brylant z bliska bardzo tracił na efekcie. Był jakby mętnawy i nie dawał dość silnych blasków. W dodatku miał kilka skaz. Wyjęła powiększające szkło i przyjrzała się lepiej. Skazy nie były skazami, lecz najwyraźniejszymi zadrapaniami zewnętrznymi. Nie, niepodobna, by była to imitacja, Paweł nie nosiłby tego. A jednak zadrapania na brylancie można zrobić tylko innym brylantem, i to mocno naciskając. Wyszukała jeszcze silniejszą lupę. Przez nią dostrzegła jeszcze więcej uszkodzeń. W dodatku wewnątrz kamienia były jakieś pyłki ciemniejsze i kręte smugi. Opanowało ją zdumienie. Postanowiła sprawdzić swoje podejrzenia i zaraz nazajutrz wracając z fabryki, wstąpiła do jubilera na Marszałkowskiej. Położyła pierścionek na ladzie i zapytała: – Chcą mi to sprzedać. Chciałbym wiedzieć, ile za to można dać, ile ten pierścionek jest wart? Jubiler, gruby flegmatyczny Żyd, rzucił okiem na pierścionek, na eleganckie futro klienta, na auto stojące przed sklepem i rzucił pierścionek na wagę: – Sześćdziesiąt, siedemdziesiąt złotych – wzruszył ramionami. – A kamień? – Jaki kamień? – zdziwił się jubiler. – No, brylant. Twarz kupca rozciągnęła się w poprzek w pobłażliwym uśmiechu: – Szanowny pan widać ma do czynienia z łobuzem. Niech szanowny pan tego ptaszka, co chce zwykłe szkło za brylanty sprzedawać, do komisariatu zaprowadzi. – Więc to jest szkło? Z całą pewnością szkło? – Głowę mogę dać za to, co tam głowę, cały swój majątek! – Dziękuję panu. Do widzenia. Pomimo kategorycznej oceny jubilera postanowiła wstąpić jeszcze do drugiego. Tu otrzymała potwierdzenie i w dodatku objaśnienie, że oprawa jest tylko naśladownictwem autentyku. – Widzi pan – uprzejmie objaśnił mały nerwowy Żydek – ten relief jest maszynowy spod zwykłej sztancy i wykończenie niesolidne. Ledwie gdzieniegdzie pilniczkiem dotknął. Drezdeńska robota. Tam tego tuzinami robią w każdym stylu. Wróciła do domu wręcz oszołomiona. W żaden sposób nie mogła pojąć powodów, dla których Paweł mógł nosić tę nędzną imitację. Gdyby tak dobrze nie znała tego pierścionka, gdyby setki razy nie widziała go na jego ręku, byłaby przekonana, że ktoś go zamienił. Niepodobna było również przypuścić, że Paweł nosił to jako pamiątkę. Pierścionek był wybitnie męski, ciężki i w dodatku za wielki na największy kobiecy palec. A jednak musiało w tym być coś. Człowiek o tak wyrobionym smaku i tak bardzo bogaty nie nosiłby czegoś podobnego bez jakiejś głębszej przyczyny. Zdecydowała wreszcie, że w żaden logiczny sposób nie rozwiąże zagadki, i pierścionek jeszcze staranniej schowała do szafy. Nieobecność Pawła znowu zdawała się przeciągać w nieskończoność. Wprawdzie już od tygodnia wrócił do Europy, ale interesy wciąż go trzymały w ustawicznych przejazdach między Paryżem i Londynem. Na próżno jednak szukała we francuskiej i angielskiej prasie jakichkolwiek o nim wzmianek. Wiedziała tylko, że pozostawał z Warszawą w nieustannym kontakcie telegraficznym. Do niej odezwał się tylko dwa razy. Raz, gdy chodziło o wysłanie oferty Zakładów Przemysłowych dla jakiegoś argentyńskiego fabrykanta, bawiącego w Paryżu, drugi raz z prośbą zmobilizowania wszelkiej możliwej gotówki i przekazania jej dla jakiegoś Isaaksona w Londynie. Podniosła wówczas z banku wszystkie pieniądze, jakie miała, i zastawiła swoje akcje. W sumie wyniosło to prawie trzysta tysięcy złotych. Przy zastawie dowiedziała się, że w tymże banku zastawione są również wszystkie akcje Pawła. Ani przez chwilę nie zastanawiała się nad tym, że prowadzi on jakieś wielkie i prawdopodobnie bardzo ryzykowne transakcje giełdowe, przy których może, jak tylu innych, nawet wyjątkowo utalentowanych finansistów, stracić nie tylko swój majątek, lecz i jej. Hipoteka Zakładów była przecie niemal nadmiernie obciążona, akcje zaś zastawione. Bankructwo Pawła oznaczałoby i dla niej kompletną ruinę. Rozumiała to, lecz nie miała żadnej obawy. Wierzyła w niego. Zresztą nie wątpiła, że nie wciągałby jej majątku w swoją grę giełdową, gdyby mógł wszystko stracić. Jego szlachetność nie pozwoliłaby mu ryzykować cudzymi pieniędzmi, a w dodatku pieniędzmi istoty, która mu bez granic ufa. Mój Boże, przecie doskonale wie, że zgodziłaby się na ostatnią nędzę, gdyby tego zechciał, gdyby mu to mogło w czymkolwiek dopomóc... Wystarczyłoby jego jedno słowo. Nie miała też do niego żalu za to, że nie podziękował. Takie podziękowania trącą zawsze konwencjonalną grzecznością. Jeżeli tego nie zrobił, widocznie uważał się za uprawnionego, za tak jej bliskiego, że może jej własność traktować jak swoją, a czego bardziej mogła pragnąć!... Fabryka mniej obecnie zabierała jej czasu niż za pierwszej podróży Pawła. Otrzaskała się już z wieloma sprawami, wielu rzeczy się nauczyła. Do tych przede wszystkim należał spokój w ocenie każdej rzeczy. Nie irytowało już jej niedokładne wykonywanie poleceń, nie napełniało niepokojem odkrycie jakiejś wady w wykonanej maszynie, nie podniecały spory z pod-władnymi ani niezadowolone miny robotników. Paweł powiedział jej kiedyś: – Nie powinnaś tak przejmować się tymi sprawami. Być szefem, to znaczy panować, a panować to to samo, co móc sobie pozwolić na wszystko z wyjątkiem okazania tego, co jest może uzasadnione, może nawet wytłumaczalne, lecz nie jest potrzebne. Zresztą przyglądając się nieraz jego sposobowi załatwiania różnych kwestyj fabrycznych, starała się go naśladować. Wkrótce przekonała się, że najlepiej na tym wychodzi. Dzięki temu, jak również dzięki pełnemu biegowi produkcji miała znacznie więcej wolnego czasu. Większość jego poświęcała czytaniu. Najchętniej siadywała w gabinecie Pawła na wielkiej otomanie. Wszystko tu było duże, surowe, poważne. Połowę bocznej ściany zajmowała wielka kasa ogniotrwała o zielonym matowym połysku i okuciach z brązu. Olbrzymie czarne biurko, pozbawione wszelkich ozdób, miało spracowany, zniszczony blat, w wielu miejscach poprzeżerany kwasami lub pocięty głębokimi szramami. Przy tym w powietrzu był tu zapach jakby świeżej gazety i spalonego laku. Tu czuła się najlepiej. Każdy mebel, każdy sprzęt przypominał jego. Przed wyjazdem Paweł zostawił jej klucz od tego pokoju i prosił, by nie pozwalała nikomu tu wchodzić. Nigdy, nawet kiedy wychodził z domu na krótko, nie zostawiał otwartych drzwi do gabinetu. Sprzątanie odbywać się musiało z rana, gdy obok ubierał się w swojej sypialni. Zauważyła to, a dziwiła się temu tym bardziej, że wszystko tu było przecie pozamykane na mocne zamki, i to zamki bardzo oryginalne, sądząc z kluczy, które kiedyś, podczas choroby Pawła, miała u siebie. Gdy przychodziła Nita, co zdarzało się raz lub dwa razy na tydzień, przechodziła do salonu lub do swego buduaru. Pewnego wieczoru zjawił się Blumkiewicz. Zabrała go do siebie. Była przekonana, że zaszło coś ważnego, a umocniło ją w tym przekonaniu jeszcze bardziej to, że na jej pytanie odpowiedział: – Nic się nie stało. Ot, wstąpiłem dowiedzieć się, jak zdrowie, czy pan nie ma żadnych kłopotów, może będę potrzebny. – Dziękuję, panie Blumkiewicz. Wszystko dobrze. Wpatrywała się weń, usiłując odgadnąć, co miał w zanadrzu. Blumkiewicz rozglądał się spokojnie: – Ładnie tu u pana, panie Krzysztofie. Pan Paweł postarał się, żeby było ładnie i wygodnie. I ciepło. Na dworze straszny mróz. A propos, nie miał pan wiadomości od pana Pawła? Drgnęła. W monotonnym głosie Blumkiewicza zdawała się czaić jakaś zła nowina. Wyraźnie czuła, jak krew jej uciekła z twarzy. – Nie – odpowiedziała – nic nie pisał. – Tak... – Ma pan jakieś wiadomości? Blumkiewicz uśmiechnął się niewyraźnie i przesunął ręką po łysinie, jakby ścierał z niej kurz. – Niech pan mówi, niech pan prędzej mówi – chwyciła go kurczowo za rękę. – Co mam mówić, przecie się jeszcze nic nie stało, nic nie wiadomo na pewno... – Boże!... On nie żyje! Nie straciła przytomności. Zerwała się z miejsca, zrobiła dwa kroki naprzód i poczuła straszny zawrót w głowie. Pokój zawirował przed oczami. Blumkiewicz chwycił ją pod rękę i usadowił w fotelu: – Ależ nic się nie stało. Panie Krzysztofie, może wody?... – Nie, nie, niech pan mówi! – Kiedy nie mam nic do mówienia. Sam nic nie wiem. Nikt nie wie. Przed chwilą byłem u dyrektora Kolbuszewskiego. On też nic nie rozumie. – Mówże pan! – Właśnie przyszedłem, bo pomyślałem sobie, że może pan dostał od niego depeszę? Tymczasem okazuje się, że nikt. Miał wczoraj wydać mi ważne dyspozycje, miał telefonować z Paryża, nawet telegraficznie zapowiedział, bym nie wychodził z „Optimy” przed południem. Czekałem cały dzień. Dziś sam zatelefonowałem. W hotelu jest tylko sekretarz i nic nie wie. Kolbuszewski zatelegrafował do Londynu i hotel odpowiedział, że miał przybyć, ale nie przybył. Sprawdzono, że widziano go ostatni raz na paryskim lotnisku, ale nie odleciał żadnym samolotem, w spisie pasażerów nie ma go. Odetchnęła z ulgą. Spodziewała się czegoś znacznie gorszego. – No – odpowiedziała – nie miał przecie obowiązku nikomu się opowiadać. Może istotnie miał jechać samolotem do Londynu, lecz coś go zmusiło do zmiany planów. Blumkiewicz gorliwie przytaknął: – Oczywiście. Ja też nie wierzę, żeby te dwa dni nieobecności miały zaraz świadczyć o czymś nadzwyczajnym. Dzięki Bogu, pan Paweł zupełnie zdrowy, a żeby tam jakieś niepowodzenie w operacjach giełdowych miało każdego przyprawiać o samobójstwo... – Co? – zerwała się bardziej oburzona niż przerażona – co za brednie! Skąd pan wziął to przypuszczenie?! – Ależ to nie ja, jak Boga kocham, panie Krzysztofie, że nie ja! Ja na moment w to nie wierzę. To londyński agent pana Pawła tak się przestraszył. – No, ale na czymś musiał opierać te swoje niedorzeczne obawy? Blumkiewicz rozłożył ręce. Z wyrazu jego twarzy można było wnioskować, że wie znacznie więcej, niż chciałby powiedzieć. Wreszcie zapytał jakby mimochodem: – Czy pan zwrócił uwagę na akcje kauczukowe? Zaprzeczyła ruchem głowy. – Ale pan wie, panie Krzysztofie, że pan Paweł kupował ich trochę... Może nawet dużo? Nic o tym nie wiedziała, lecz znowu skinęła głową. – Otóż pan Paweł mógł się w tym przerachować. Mógł liczyć na hossę. Tymczasem właśnie przedwczoraj przyszła nowa zniżka, i to znaczna. Przed trzema dniami zdołał doprowadzić te akcje do dość poważnej zwyżki, lecz nastąpił drugi krach i dlatego właśnie jego agent londyński jest w strachu. Ja sam nie wiem, co robić. Naradzałem się z dyrektorem Kolbuszewskim, czy nie należałoby pojechać do Paryża i wszcząć poszukiwania. Z drugiej znowu strony Kolbuszewski powiada, by się nie wtrącać, skoro sami nie orientujemy się, co się stało. Bo jeżeli przyszło jakieś nieszczęście i on już, nie daj Boże, nie żyje, to i tak mu nie pomożemy, a jeżeli umyślnie wyjechał dokądś i nie zostawił adresu, to narobiwszy alarmu możemy mu cokolwiek popsuć. Właśnie przyszedłem do pana, myślałem, że pan będzie w tej materii coś wiedział albo przynajmniej jakoś nam doradzi. – Cóż ja mogę doradzić... – odpowiedziała – jedno uważam za pewne: Paweł nie należy do takich ludzi, jacy mogą zginąć niczym szpilka w stogu siana. Na to, żeby wiedzieć, co i dlaczego robi, trzeba albo jego samego zapytać, albo mieć taką samą głowę, jak on. Na razie nie widzę powodu do niepokoju. Spostrzegła wprawdzie, że Blumkiewicz nie był przekonany i że w dalszym ciągu męczyły go obawy, lecz wyprawiając go, jeszcze raz z naciskiem zaznaczyła, że stanowczo jest przeciwna wszczynaniu jakichkolwiek poszukiwań. Jednakże pewność siebie, z jaką przekonywała Blumkiewicza, po jego wyjściu mocno się zachwiała. Przyszły różne refleksje. Niewątpliwie należało wykluczyć idiotyczne przypuszczenia o samobójstwie Pawła. Człowiek taki jak on, i samobójstwo!... Jeżeliby nawet stracił wszystko, jeżeliby stał się z dnia na dzień zupełnym bankrutem, na pewno nie zrobiłby tego. Znał przecie swoją wartość i wiedział, że nie dziś, to jutro znowu stanąłby na nogi. Pozostawały jednak inne możliwości, i to możliwości prawdopodobne. Więc przede wszystkim zwykły nieszczęśliwy wypadek. Napad bandytów, katastrofa samochodowa czy coś w tym rodzaju. Kiedyś czytała, że w samym Paryżu ginie codziennie dwadzieścia kilka osób, których policja już nigdy nie odnajduje. Poza tym jeszcze bardziej uzasadniona ewentualność: jeżeli Paweł prowadził wielką grę na giełdzie, musiał mieć przeciwników. O moralności zaś rekinów giełdowych miała aż nadto wyrobione zdanie na podstawie wagonowej lektury. Tacy ludzie chwytają się wszelkich środków, aż do morderstwa włącznie. Położyła się do łóżka około jedenastej, lecz nie mogła zasnąć. Wreszcie wstała i poszła do telefonu. Jak na złość linia była zajęta i dopiero po upływie godziny uzyskała połączenie z Hotel Ritz w Paryżu. Tam oświadczono jej, iż pan Paweł Dalcz nie zjawił się, a gdy poprosiła wobec tego jego sekretarza, dowiedziała się, że ten właśnie przed chwilą wyjechał, zabierając wszystkie rzeczy, na dworzec St. Lazare. To ją uspokoiło zupełnie. Widocznie sekretarz musiał otrzymać polecenie wyjazdu, a polecenie takie wydać mógł jedynie Paweł. Zatem żyje, a to, że się ukrywa, że pozostawia wszystkich swoich podwładnych bez dyspozycyj i wskazówek, pozostaje na pewno w ścisłym związku z jego planami. Pomimo to nie spała tej nocy, nazajutrz zaś podczas południowej przerwy pojechała do „Optimy”, by zobaczyć się z Blumkiewiczem. On wiedział już także o wyjeździe sekretarza, lecz nie był tak dobrej myśli. Ze zdziwieniem zauważyła, że fabryka jest nieczynna. Wokół panowała zupełna cisza. – Co to, strajk u pana? – zapytała. Blumkiewicz zmieszał się i wyjaśnił, że zepsuły się niektóre maszyny i dlatego zmuszony był zatrzymać fabrykę na czas remontu, który potrwa kilka dni. – Nie wiem nawet, co się zepsuło, lecz trzeba wszystko sprawdzić. Musi być jakiś zasadniczy defekt. Znała Blumkiewicza zbyt dobrze, by nie poznać po nim, że zatrzymanie fabryki i ów defekt muszą mieć jakieś głębsze znaczenie. Ponieważ zaś najprostsze wydało się jej przypuszczenie, iż Blumkiewicz uległ nierozumnej panice z powodu rzekomego zniknięcia Pawła, oburzyła się: – Nie rozumiem pańskiego postępowania. Jest pan starym doświadczonym człowiekiem, a zachował się pan w tym wypadku niżej wszelkiej krytyki. Otóż kategorycznie żądam w imieniu Pawła, by pan natychmiast uruchomił fabrykę. Natychmiast. Wprawdzie Paweł nie pozostawił mi żadnych pełnomocnictw, ale całą odpowiedzialność za tę decyzję biorę na siebie. Proszę dziś jeszcze wznowić produkcję. Blumkiewicz otworzył usta, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć. Wstał, wyjrzał za drzwi dla sprawdzenia, czy nikt nie podsłuchuje, i niezdecydowanie zatrzymał się w środku pokoju. Zapaliła papierosa i powiedziała: – To niesłychane. Człowiek wyjeżdża w przeświadczeniu, że pozostawieni przezeń ludzie godni są jego zaufania, a tu robi się jakaś panika i wprowadza się dezorganizację w jego interesy. – Broń Boże – zasłonił się rękami Blumkiewicz – niech pan tak nie myśli. Sam pan wie, jak ja jestem przywiązany do rodziny Dalczów. A jeżeli pan myśli, że chcę działać na szkodę pana Pawła, to też się pan myli, panie Krzysztofie. O, niech pan sam zobaczy. Wydobył z pugilaresu starannie złożony arkusik papieru i podał Krzysztofowi: – To mój cały majątek. Było to pokwitowanie podpisane ręką Pawła na sto czterdzieści tysięcy złotych, zaciągniętych jako dług prosty. Zwróciła mu kartkę i zapytała: – Więc dlaczegóż „Optima” stoi? Blumkiewicz pochylił się ku niej i powiedział szeptem: – Bo ta „Optima”, to się wcale okazała nie optima. W maszynach musi być jakiś feler czy w samym wynalazku, dość że ten kauczuk, to okazał się do niczego. – Jak to do niczego? – Właśnie wczoraj jeden z naszych odbiorców odesłał z Wiednia cały transport. Całe siedem ton. Kazałem to zamknąć w składzie, żeby nikt na oczy nie widział, bo oto co zrobiło się z naszego kauczuku. Niech pan sam zobaczy: to wyszło z „Optimy” trzy miesiące temu. Jedna z pierwszych wysyłek. Położył przed nią kawałek matowej brunatnej masy wielkości pięści. Kauczuk był sztywny, strzępiący się i kruchy. – I cały transport taki. Powtarzam: musi być jakiś feler. – Ależ to niemożliwe! Rzecz była badana przez wielu ekspertów. Ogólnie kauczuk syntetyczny wywołał zachwyt, uznany został za lepszy od naturalnego! Blumkiewicz wzruszył ramionami i rozłożył ręce. – Paweł nie dałby się oszukać. Nie pakowałby w to pieniędzy. Zresztą przecie tu wszystko jest zrobione z tego syntetycznego kauczuku. Te meble przecie są ebonitowe – uderzyła palcem w oparcie krzesła – i to trzyma się świetnie. Jezdnia była najdawniej zrobiona, nie ma w niej żadnych uszkodzeń. – To prawda – zdawkowo potwierdził Blumkiewicz. – Więc czym pan to tłumaczy? Część produktu była dobra, a część zła? Rozumiem, że mogą być jakieś drobne różnice, lecz przecież nie takie! – Wszystko to jest słuszne, panie Krzysztofie, wszystko to jest logiczne, ale cóż ja poradzę, że w praktyce jest wręcz inaczej? – A co na to mówi chemik fabryczny? – Też dziwi się i też nie ma pojęcia, w jaki się to mogło stać sposób. Zerwała się i zaczęła chodzić po pokoju. Jakżeby chciała właśnie teraz, podczas nieobecności Pawła, znaleźć jakąś radę, jakżeby chciała, by gdy on wróci, dowiedział się, że niebezpieczeństwo przez nią zostało usunięte. W każdym razie należało działać. Zatrzymała się przed Blumkiewiczem i powiedziała stanowczo: – Musi pan natychmiast sprowadzić inżyniera Ottmana i wziąć go dobrze za kark. To jego sprawka. Początkową produkcję on prowadził, a gdy został usunięty od kierownictwa, musiał coś zepsuć czy przeinaczyć w recepcie. Trzeba go zmusić do ujawnienia machinacji. Jeżeli nie będzie chciał, po prostu oddać go w ręce prokuratora. Blumkiewicz uśmiechnął się i przecząco potrząsnął głową. – Wszystko to można by zrobić, nawet należałoby zrobić, gdyby nie jedna rzecz: pan Paweł najkategoryczniej zabronił nie tylko wpuszczania Ottmana na teren fabryki, lecz nawet komunikowania się z nim w jakiejkolwiek sprawie. – No dobrze, ale zaszedł tak nieprzewidziany wypadek! – Może nieprzewidziany, a może i przewidziany. Ja nie mam prawa w to się wtrącać. W każdym razie zakaz porozumiewania się z Ottmanem pan Paweł powtórzył trzykrotnie. Nawet wyjeżdżając na peronie przypomniał mi to jeszcze: cokolwiek by się stało, Ottman nie istnieje i nie zapomnij pan tego, panie Blumkiewicz, bo to jest najważniejsze. Nikomu też o niczym ani słówkiem nie pisnąłem. Dowiadywałem się, ale dowiadywałem się bardzo ostrożnie i zebrałem wiadomości, że Ottman mieszka w Milanówku. Kupił tam sobie willę i urządził laboratorium. – Mniejsza o to. Skoro miał pan tak wyraźną dyspozycję Pawła, oczywiście nie ma po co sprowadzać Ottmana. Ale co wobec tego robić? – Żebym ja sam wiedział – westchnął Blumkiewicz. – W każdym razie niech pan uruchomi fabrykę. Będą straty, to trudno. Kiedy pan zatrzymał produkcję? – Od dziś rana. Robotnikom powiedziało się, że szwankują maszyny. Może i ma pan rację. Może to i lepiej. Wobec tego od jutra znowu ruszymy. Wprost z „Optimy” pojechała do domu. Była wstrząśnięta wiadomościami, jakie otrzymała od Blumkiewicza. Teraz już. niczego nie rozumiała. Wszystko zdawało się zaciemniać coraz bardziej. Jeżeli przedtem nie można było przypuszczać, by Paweł pozbawił się życia, teraz należało wziąć pod uwagę, że mógł od jednego z zagranicznych odbiorców „Optimy” dowiedzieć się o bezwartościowości kauczuku syntetycznego, w który nie tylko sam włożył dużo pieniędzy, wciągnął również wielu kapitalistów obcych. Jeżeli jednocześnie poniósł znaczne straty na giełdzie, równałoby się to nie tylko ruinie materialnej, lecz także i podcięciu autorytetu moralnego. W tych warunkach nie mogła sobie wyobrazić Pawia obezwładnionego, bez środków działania, wytrąconego z tej wspaniałej drogi, jaką tak szybko się posuwał naprzód. Tu należało liczyć się z najgorszymi możliwościami. Wieczorem jeszcze raz telefonowała do Paryża, lecz bez żadnego skutku. W hotelu nic nie wiedziano. Nazajutrz wstąpiła do dyrektora Kolbuszewskiego w Centrali Eksportowej. Była tu po raz pierwszy. Centrala zajmowała cały front dużego gmachu przy ulicy Jasnej. Wszystko tu było urządzone może nawet z przesadnym przepychem. Wygalonowana służba, dywanami zasłane poczekalnie, luksusowe meble. W ciężkich ozdobnych ramach wisiały na ścianach fotografie różnych fabryk polskich. W środku w hallu wznosił się (inaczej trudno to było określić) ogromnych rozmiarów portret Pawła. Postać naturalnej wielkości w grubym popielatym ubraniu, z papierosem w ustach i z pliką papierów w ręku uosabiała siłę, spokój i pewność siebie. Po marmurowych schodach wchodziło się na pierwsze piętro, gdzie były gabinety dyrekcji. Kolbuszewski miał właśnie u siebie jakichś interesantów, lecz otrzymawszy kartę wizytową Krzysztofa Dalcza, natychmiast wybiegł na korytarz i przeprowadził ją do sali konferencyjnej. Był wyjątkowo podniecony: – Nie ośmielałem się pana niepokoić – mówił – ale widząc teraz pana u siebie odetchnąłem z ulgą. Oczywiście ma pan jakieś informacje o naszym prezesie? – Niestety żadnych. Chodziło mi właśnie o naradzenie się z panem, czy nie należy przedsięwziąć jakichś kroków celem odszukania mego stryjecznego brata. Kolbuszewski chwycił się za głowę. Widocznie długo opanowywane zdenerwowanie było już ponad jego siły: – Ja nie wiem, ja głowę tracę, pojęcia nie mam, co robić. Prezes zostawił tyle spraw w stadium najgorszym, wali się na mnie niemal co godzinę jakiś pasztet. Robię, co mogę, to znaczy dobrą minę i staram się wszystko przeciągać. Ale to przecie nie może trwać wiecznie! W dodatku mam zatarg z pracownikami. Od dwóch miesięcy nie płacę im pensyj. Lada dzień może wybuchnąć strajk. Właśnie z tym chciałem zwrócić się do pana. Kwota nie tak duża, kilkadziesiąt tysięcy, gdyby pan mógł... – Niestety, nie rozporządzam teraz gotówką, ale czyż pan nie ma kredytów? Przecie każdy bank chętnie tak niewielką sumą mógłby służyć. – Gdzież tam – z desperacją machnął ręką Kolbuszewski – pan prezes wyciągnął wszystko, co się tylko dało wyciągnąć, do tego stopnia, że w najmniejszych banczkach brał bodaj po kilkanaście tysięcy. Jeżeli rzeczywiście coś niedobrego się stało, no, to jeszcze takiego krachu Polska nie widziała!... Po dłuższej naradzie z Kolbuszewskim postanowili zrobić wszystko, by wytrwać jak najdłużej. Wychodząc podpisała mu dwa weksle po pięćdziesiąt tysięcy. Wprawdzie nie było wielkiej nadziei na ich zdyskontowanie, ale Kolbuszewski chciał jeszcze próbować szczęścia. Ile razy wracała do domu, pierwszym jej pytaniem było, czy nie ma depeszy. I tym razem jednak nie było. Nie mogła jeść obiadu. Wypiła dwie filiżanki czarnej kawy, kazała przenieść aparat telefoniczny do swego pokoju i siedziała nieruchomo, nie zapalając światła. – To niemożliwe – powtarzała – to niemożliwe. Chwilami zrywała się i biegała po pokoju, przeklinając, że musi być bezczynna, że nic zrobić nie może. W następnym jednak momencie popadała w zupełną rezygnację, graniczącą z apatią. Za oknami brzęczały janczary. Dziś całe miasto było zasypane śniegiem. Lekki mróz pociągnął dolną część szyb delikatnymi wzorkami lodu, na których znaczyły się czarno cienie nagich gałęzi. Czasami tuż pod oknami przesuwał się pałąk wozu tramwajowego, z którego tryskały małe oślepiające iskierki, oświetlając jak błyskawicą wnętrze pokoju. Jeden po drugim rozlegał się warkot motoru. Samochody tu dodawały gazu. Nagle jeden z nich zatrzymał się przed domem. Głośno trzasnęły drzwiczki. Nieraz, kiedy Paweł był w Warszawie, do późnej nocy czekała na ten dźwięk. Był sygnałem jego powrotu. Leniwie wstała i podeszła do okna. Przed bramą stała taksówka. Obok niej pasażer rozliczał się z szoferem. Pień drzewa zasłaniał jego głowę. Przechyliwszy się jednak mogła zobaczyć szeroki ciemny kołnierz futra. Serce jej ścisnęło się nagłym skurczem. W tej chwili pasażer się odwrócił i szybko wszedł do bramy. Chciała krzyknąć, lecz zabrakło jej tchu. Chwiejąc się na nogach i zataczając, biegła do przedpokoju. Ręce tak jej dygotały, że nie mogła odnaleźć kontaktu. W drzwiach szczęknął zatrzask. W smudze światła przesunęła się wysoka sylwetka w rozpiętym futrze i drzwi się zamknęły. Nie wiedziała, co robi. Rzuciła się do niego, przywarła doń z całej siły. Wyciągnięte ręce oplotły się koło jego szyi. – Jesteś... jesteś... Jego głowa pochyliła się i oto uczuła na wargach dotyk jego ust, zimnych z mrozu, mocnych, upragnionych. Obsypywała pocałunkami jego policzki, oczy i znowu usta. Musiała w każdej setnej sekundy przekonywać się, że oto wrócił, że jest, że go odzyskała, że dotyka go żywego i całego swymi rękami, swymi ustami. – Jesteś, wróciłeś... jedyny, kochany – powtarzała drżącym szeptem, którego sama nie mogła dosłyszeć. – Tak czekałaś na mnie? – zapytał równie cicho. – Oooo!... – No, przytul się – ogarnął ją futrem i przycisnął do siebie. Była pijana. Z ustami przy jego ustach, z piersią przy jego piersi, z szumem, który ogarniał głowę, z szumem krwi huczącej w tętnicach na skroniach, przerywającej bicie roztrzepotanego serca. Nie wiedziała niczego, nie pamiętała o niczym. Uniósł ją lekko w górę, pocałował jeszcze mocniej w usta i powiedział: – No, chodźmy. Nie zdejmując futra, szedł do swego gabinetu. Trzymała się jego ręki, teraz go wyprzedziła, by otworzyć drzwi, lecz ręce jej tak drżały, że po ciemku nie mogła trafić kluczem do zamku. Wreszcie otworzyła. Było tu jeszcze ciemniej. Paweł niespodziewanie włączył kontakt i oboje zmrużyli oczy. Rzucił futro, kapelusz i teczkę na otomanę i rozejrzał się: – No, tutaj wszystko w porządku. Jakże się miewasz, Krzysieńko? Chodź, pokaż mi się. Dziewczyno, tyś jeszcze zeszczuplała! Pociągnął ją za rękę i posadził przy sobie. Miał twarz nieco zmęczoną, lecz jego szare głębokie oczy uśmiechały się serdecznie i ciepło. – Pawle, jak dobrze, żeś już wrócił. Jak to dobrze!... – obu rękami głaskała jego rękę. – I ja się cieszę. Jestem diabelnie zmęczony. – Pewno jesteś głodny? – zerwała się – każę ci przygotować... – Stop, kochanie – przytrzymał ją za rękę i roześmiał się swobodnie tym swoim kochanym niskim głosem – widzę, że obudziły się w tobie instynkty gospodyni, panie inżynierze! Ależ nie wstydź się! To jest czarujące, zapewniam cię, że sprawiło mi to wielką przyjemność, czuję się jakby w przystani po tej wariackiej włóczędze. – Ale nie jesteś głodny? – Nie. Jadłem w wagonie restauracyjnym. Natomiast wypiłbym szklankę czerwonego wina. Jeżeli nie zmieniłaś tu porządku, to w kredensie z lewej strony musi być butelka Charmes-Chambertin... Nim skończył mówić, wybiegła. – Hallo! – krzyknął za nią – hallo, a nie mów nikomu, że jestem!... Wróciła, stanęła w progu i skinęła głową. Siedział uśmiechnięty z łokciem opartym o poręcz, bezpieczny, silny, pewny siebie, taki jak zawsze. Jakie to szczęście, że już się skończyły wszystkie obawy, że już jest tutaj... Prędko wróciła z winem i z kieliszkiem. Paweł właśnie włożył teczkę do kasy pancernej i zamykał ją na klucz. Nalała pełny kieliszek i postawiła na niskim stoliku przy otomanie. Chciała, żeby tu usiadł, gdyż wówczas mogła być tuż przy nim. Pocałował ją w rękę: – Bardzo cię przepraszam – powiedział – ale winne temu twoje męskie ubranie. Posłałem cię po wino, niczym chłopca. Nie gniewasz się na mnie? – Oooo!... – Jesteś dla mnie bardzo dobra – posmutniał – zanadto dobra... No i...cóż tu słychać w Warszawie? Jak tam w fabryce? – Wszystko w zupełnym porządku. Ofertę temu Argentyńczykowi posłaliśmy, ale jeszcze żadnej odpowiedzi nie ma. Boję się, że nas Szwedzi przelicytują. – Tak myślisz? Nie sądzę. Oni mają z Argentyną jakiś zatarg i wypowiedzieli sobie traktat handlowy, my zaś korzystamy z największego uprzywilejowania. A cóż poza tym? – Pawle... Gdzieś ty był tyle czasu! Nie masz pojęcia, co tu się działo! Wszyscy niepokoiliśmy się w najwyższym stopniu. Cztery dni! Można było najgorsze rzeczy przypuszczać!... Roześmiał się i wziął ją za rękę: – A co jest najgorsze? – Ty żartujesz – powiedziała – ale nam tu było nie do żartów. – Jak to nam? Tobie i komu? – Kolbuszewskiemu, Blumkiewiczowi... Nikt nie wiedział, gdzie jesteś, co się z tobą. dzieje. Kolbuszewski był w rozpaczy, a Blumkiewicz obawiał się... On otrzymał wiadomość od jakiegoś twego agenta z Londynu, że z twoimi interesami jest bardzo źle, i w związku z tym twoje zniknięcie... – Krótko mówiąc, myśleli, że palnąłem sobie w łeb? Że straciłem wszystko i w uproszczony sposób przeniosłem się na tamten świat? Nie, moja droga, wprawdzie zrobiłbym w ten sposób wielką przysługę niektórym ludziom, ale jestem już taki nieużyty, że wolałem zostać na tym padole płaczu. Patrzyła nań i z wyrazu jego twarzy nie mogła wywnioskować, czy ukrywał się, gdyż chciano go zabić, czy z jakichś innych powodów. W każdym razie była przekonana, że jego potajemny powrót, po ciemku, bez rzeczy, mógł teraz oznaczać tylko klęskę na całej linii. Zrobiło się jej bardzo nieprzyjemnie. Oczywiście szczęśliwa była, że wrócił, że jest zdrów i cały, że powitał ją tak serdecznie... Oczywiście... A jednak już to, że wrócił pokonany, że musi nadrabiać miną, by przed nią udawać dobry humor, że po prostu zawiódł jej nadzieje, jakoś go to wszystko pomniejszało, pospolitowało, odbierało ten czar, który tak na nią działał. Zdawała sobie z tego sprawę i poczuła o to żal do siebie. To było takie nieszlachetne z jej strony. Przeciwnie, powinna zrobić wszystko, by mu okazać teraz właśnie najwięcej serdeczności, by mu pozwolić zapomnieć o przegranej. Należało przytulić się doń, lecz teraz było to zbyt trudne. Tam, w przedpokoju, nie paliło się światło, no i nie zastanawiała się nad tym, co robi... – Tak się cieszę – powiedziała – że nareszcie wróciłeś... – Powiedzże mi teraz, dlaczego Kolbuszewski jest w rozpaczy? – To przykre – odpowiedziała tonem prośby – może odłożymy to na później... – Nie, właśnie rzeczy przykre należy łykać jak lekarstwo, jednym haustem. Więc?... Starała się mówić jak najzwięźlej. Opowiedziała o swej bytności w Centrali Eksportowej i powtórzyła rozmowę z Kolbuszewskim. Paweł słuchał spokojnie, na jego twarzy nie drgnął ani jeden muskuł. Gdy skończyła, skrzywił się: – Kolbuszewski to wyjątkowo zdolny człowiek, jeżeli chodzi o handel. Natomiast nie ma pojęcia o dwóch rzeczach: o utrzymaniu podwładnych w garści i o wydobywaniu pieniędzy. Nałóg starej szkoły. Każdemu z nich się zdaje, że gotówkę można otrzymać tylko wówczas, gdy się daje pełną gwarancję jej zwrotu. Zwykłe nieporozumienie. Gdy wyjeżdżałem do Ameryki i zaczynałem tę kampanię, rozporządzałem takimi kwotami, których nie mógłbym pokryć mymi aktywami nawet w dziesięciu procentach. Opuściła głowę. Ogarnęło ją przerażenie. Przypomniały się jej słowa Kolbuszewskiego o takim krachu, jakiego jeszcze Polska nie widziała, przypomniała się hipoteka Dalczów i kwit widziany u Blumkiewicza. – Nie każdemu dają ludzie pieniądze – bąknęła – na piękne oczy. – Masz, moja droga, rację. Kolbuszewski na swoje prawdopodobnie nie dostałby zbyt wiele, ale mógł wziąć na moje. Co zaś dotyczy upominania się rządu o wpłaty, miał również wymówkę, że beze mnie nie może decydować ani udzielać wyjaśnień, bo sam nie wie. – Zapominasz, że nie wiedział, kiedy wrócisz, i czy... – I czy w ogóle diabli mnie nie wzięli? – zaśmiał się i uderzając się dłonią po kolanie, dodał: – wszyscy musieli tak myśleć i, do licha, myślą do tej chwili! W jego głosie zabrzmiało jakby zadowolenie z siebie, jakby przechwałka. Nalał sobie wina, przyjrzał się mu pod światło i powiedział: – Jednego się obawiałem: że zaczną mnie szukać, że podniosą gwałt. Na szczęście dobrze obliczyłem wytrzymałość ich nerwów. – Chcieli cię szukać – spojrzała nań i zaraz opuściła oczy – chcieli i byliby już przedwczoraj zrobili alarm, ale sprzeciwiłam się temu. – Blumkiewicz? – Tak. – To, psiakrew, tchórz – strzelił palcami – powinienem był przewidzieć tę semicką nerwowość. Cóż z tego, że przyjaciel rodziny? Ładnego bigosu nawarzyłby mi. W każdym razie bardzo ci dziękuję. Dzielna z ciebie dziewczyna. Myślałem jednak, że Blumkiewicz ma więcej zimnej krwi. – Nie można mu się dziwić – potrząsnęła głową – znalazł się istotnie w strasznej sytuacji. Nie chciałam dziś tobie tym głowy zaprzątać, ale już powiem... Czy wiesz, że jeden z odbiorców odesłał cały transport „Optimy”? – Dlaczego odesłał? – bez zdziwienia zapytał Paweł. – Dlatego... że kauczuk skruszał. Stał się do niczego. Spodziewała się, że Paweł się przerazi, że wiadomość ta wywrze na nim wrażenie, którego nawet on nie potrafi ukryć. Siedział jednak nieporuszony, jakby czekał dalszych szczegółów. Zaczęła mówić. Sama miała to w ręku. Kauczuk jest rzeczywiście na nic. Strzępi się i rozsypuje na drobne wiórki. Rzecz nie do pojęcia, zważywszy że na jezdni, w ebonitowych meblach, a nawet w niektórych partiach na składzie trzyma się doskonale. Chemik fabryczny, a także i Blumkiewicz nie umieją sobie tego wytłumaczyć. Albo wchodzi tu w grę przypadkowość, albo zła wola Ottmana, który świadomie zataił coś z recepty przez zemstę za usunięcie go od kierownictwa. Blumkiewicz przez oszczędność wstrzymał dalszą produkcję. – A to idiota! – zerwał się Paweł – powiadasz, że wstrzymał? Może jeszcze i Ottmana wezwał? – Nie – uspokoiła go – Ottmana nie wezwał, gdyż twierdził, że miał wyraźny twój zakaz, a co dotyczy wstrzymania, to trwało ono tylko jeden dzień. Teraz fabryka jest w pełnym ruchu. – No dobrze, a czym motywował wobec personelu zatrzymanie fabryki? – Potrzebą remontu. Powtarzam, że wcale mu się nie dziwię. Mówił, że nie sypia po nocach i nie wie, co robić. Aż mi go żal... Nie miałam nigdy zaufania do tego Ottmana. Taki ciamajda. Musisz go jednak sprowadzić, bo przecież może się okazać, że fabryka w dalszym ciągu produkuje szmelc, a każdy dzień przynosi duże straty. No i dobrze byś zrobił, zawiadamiając Blumkiewicza o swoim przyjeździe... – Nie, nie. Chcę przynajmniej jeden dzień odpocząć. Dzień lub dwa. Wierz mi, moja droga, że mi się to święcie należy. Zresztą na razie nikomu nie jestem potrzebny. Jeżeli jednak sądzisz... Hm... Zrobimy zatem tak: zadzwonisz do Blumkiewicza i do Kolbuszewskiego też. Powiesz im, że skomunikowałaś się ze mną, że zjawię się w Warszawie za dwa dni. Wszystko ma iść normalnym trybem. Poza tym niech Blumkiewicz natychmiast zwróci się do dwóch chemików. Muszą to być ludzie bardzo szanowni, na przykład profesorzy. Niech zaprosi ich do zbadania przyczyn psucia się części kauczuku. Może im pokazać recepty i wszystko, co chce. Jednocześnie niech telegraficznie zawiadomi o całej historii najszczegółowiej biuro koncernu w Paryżu, dodając, że prosi o powiadomienie o tym pana Pawła Dalcza, który właśnie bawi w Paryżu. Depesza nie powinna mieć tonu alarmującego, lecz wyraźnie zaniepokojony. Mówił to tonem, jaki słyszała u niego nieraz, gdy wydawał dyspozycje Holderowi lub któremuś z podwładnych. Miał taką minę, jakby odczytywał wymawiane przez siebie słowa z jej twarzy. Odruchowo przesunęła po niej ręką. Chciała zapytać, dlaczego nie wezwać Ottmana, dlaczego Blumkiewicz ma depeszować do Paryża, chciała zapytać, dlaczego w ogóle ta niepokojąca wiadomość nie zmartwiła go. Lecz powiedziała tylko: – Dobrze, zaraz zatelefonuję. Teraz zrozumiała, odczuła na sobie tę sugestywność wszystkich poleceń Pawła, które nigdy nie wymagały komentarzy i uniemożliwiały sprzeciw, czy chociażby ociąganie się w ich wykonaniu. Co więcej, pamiętała z dziwną dokładnością każde słowo: ma dzwonić do Blumkiewicza i do Kolbuszewskiego, powiedzieć, że skomunikowała się z Pawłem, który zjawi się w Warszawie za dwa dni... Blumkiewicz aż krzyknął z radości i przerywał jej ciągle rozradowanym „chwała Bogu”. W rezultacie musiała mu drugi raz wszystko powtórzyć. Kolbuszewskiego po trzykrotnym łączeniu się znalazła w domu. On również bardzo się ucieszył, lecz wprawił ją w zakłopotanie, gwałtownie dopytując się, gdzie jest Paweł. Nie wiedząc, co odpowiedzieć, po prostu położyła słuchawkę, namyśliła się chwilkę i wyłączyła telefon. Skoro Paweł chce odpocząć, niech nie alarmują go dzwonki. Nie wróciła wprost do niego, lecz zamknąwszy drzwi od jadalni do dalszych pokojów, nacisnęła dzwonek. Służącemu, który się zjawił, kazała przygotować kolację na dwie osoby: – Zimne przekąski i kawa. Ignacy przygotuje to tu na stole i ma iść spać. – Słucham jaśnie pana. W oczach służącego dostrzegła uśmiech. Oczywiście w swojej naiwności jest przekonany, że będzie tu kobieta. Tym lepiej. Gdy powróciła do gabinetu, nie było tam już Pawła. Szum wody dochodzący z łazienki świadczył, że się kąpie. Stała chwilę niezdecydowana. Przyszło jej na myśl, że mogłaby teraz przebrać się w sukienkę. Serce zabiło mocniej. Wydało się to czymś nieskończenie bezsensownym, komicznym i niemal kompromitującym, a jednak nie mogła już pozbyć się tej myśli. Wróciła do jadalni i przynaglała służącego. Gdy już stół był nakryty, starannie pozamykała na klucz wszystkie drzwi do gospodarskiej części mieszkania. Dziurkę od klucza z pokoju kredensowego zastawiła wysokim oparciem krzesła. Próbowała zreflektować się tym, że postępuje jak dziecko, że jest śmieszna, że cały pomysł był niedorzeczny i że tylko obniży siebie w oczach Pawła. Podniecenie jednak nie dało się opanować. Wolała wszystko, niż wyrzec się przyjemności, na którą czekała tak długo. Pobiegła do swego pokoju i w pięć minut była gotowa. Przed lustrem skonstatowała, że wygląda dziwacznie, a na twarzy ma rumieńce. Sukienka jednak była dobrze poprawiona. Na biodrach leżała doskonale. Obciągnęła ją ostrożnie i wyjrzała do sąsiedniego pokoju. O tyle już przyzwyczaiła się do wysokich obcasów, że nie sprawiały na niej wrażenia chodzenia na szczudłach, obawiała się tylko, że nogi stawia niezgrabnie. Nie wiedziała też, co robić z rękami. Kieszenie w spodniach, klapy marynarki były tak wygodną dla nich lokatą. W salonie zatrzymała się. Z łazienki nie dochodził już szum wody, natomiast słyszała kroki Pawła w sypialni. Zapaliła wszystkie światła i niespodziewanie zobaczyła siebie w lustrze nad kominkiem. Własna sylwetka wydała się jej pociągająca. Włosy jednak były za krótkie. Wróciła do siebie i nałożyła kapelusz. Wprawdzie jego kolor nie był ściśle ten sam, co kolor sukni, lecz przy wieczornym oświetleniu różnica była minimalna. Tak była zemocjonowana, że z trudnością łapała oddech. Gdy znowu przyszła do salonu. Paweł przeglądał jakieś papiery w gabinecie. Ich szelest powolny, miarowy uspokoił ją nieco. Stanęła w środku i czekała. Wreszcie zawołała: – Pawle, czy mogę cię prosić... Szelest ustał. Odgłos odsuwanego krzesła i jego kroków. Od tylu dni przygotowywała się do tej chwili. Splotła ręce przed sobą i lekko przechyliła głowę. Musi to wyglądać sztucznie, teatralnie, obrzydliwie. Było już jednak za późno na obmyślanie nowej pozycji. Paweł otworzył uchylone drzwi. Był w swojej szarej wełnianej pidżamie. Zrobił krok naprzód, zasłonił ręką obnażoną szyję i cofnął się: – O, przepraszam panią, nie wiedziałem... Zmieszanie jego i zdziwienie było tak komiczne, że wybuchnęła śmiechem. Stał przy drzwiach, jedną ręką trzymając się portiery, a drugą zasłaniając wciąż szyję. Jego brwi wznosiły się coraz wyżej, a w szeroko otwartych oczach malowało się najwyższe zdumienie. – Tak bardzo mnie to zmienia?... – zapytała nie ruszając się z miejsca. – Niesłychanie! – odezwał się wreszcie Paweł. Zaśmiała się. Jej własne zażenowanie minęło już o tyle, że zdołała spostrzec jego zmieszanie: – Nie spodziewałeś się? – Nie spodziewałem się, że... jesteś tak ładna – powiedział po chwili namysłu. – Więc dobrze mi w tym? Zbliżył się do niej i wyciągnął rękę: – Pani pozwoli, że się jej przedstawię: Paweł Dalcz. Podniósł jej dłoń do ust, lecz zauważyła, że jego wzrok przesunął się wzdłuż nagiego ramienia, co było odrobinę krępujące, lecz niewypowiedzianie miłe. – Ale nie wykręcisz się – pytała unikając spotkania jego oczu – musisz mi powiedzieć szczerze, czy nie wyglądam jak straszydło na wróble? Jeszcze niedawno sama miała tego rodzaju obawy, teraz jednak była pewna, że jej powierzchowność zrobiła na nim dodatnie wrażenie. – No? – Owszem – odezwał się z niejakim ociąganiem się – odpowiem ci... jesteś... w tym ubraniu jest ci ślicznie. Chrząknął i nie wiadomo dlaczego zrobił okrągły ruch ręką: – Wybacz, ale ja nie umiem mówić tych rzeczy... Powiedziałem znacznie mniej, niż należało... Wyglądasz pięknie, to jest, jesteś piękna. Nigdy w życiu nie poznałbym cię. To zadziwiające, jak strój zmienia niektóre rzeczy... Tak... Znowu chrząknął, wyjął papierośnicę i zapalił. – A mnie nie poczęstujesz? – wyciągnęła rękę – widzisz, to zła strona sukni kobiecej, nie ma w niej kieszeni. I w dodatku nie wiem, co zrobić z rękami. Zapaliła i zrobiła kilka kroków naprzód: – Ruszam się też jak dragon. Prawda? – Bynajmniej, bardzo dobrze – zaprzeczył z przekonaniem i z miną eksperta. W jego sposobie mówienia znać było chęć ukrycia zmieszania w rzeczowym i spokojnym tonie. Pomimo to sytuacja nie przestawała być detonująca. Stali w środku wielkiego salonu oboje z niezbyt mądrymi minami. Milczenie przeciągało się zbyt długo. Wreszcie Paweł zapytał, skąd wzięła suknię i inne części garderoby. Wówczas zaczęła opowiadać, jak znalazła zapasy pozostawione przez Halinę, jak własnymi siłami, chociaż nigdy przedtem nie miała igły w ręku, przerabiała suknię i przystrajała kapelusz. Temat zdawał się być niebywale obfity, lecz wyczerpał się prawie natychmiast. Na szczęście przypomniała sobie kolację. – Czy pozwolisz – zapytała – że będę dziś... panią domu i zaproszę cię do stołu? – Bardzo żałuję – próbował wpaść w jej żartobliwy ton – ale w tym stroju?... – O, nic nie szkodzi, twoja pidżama warta jest mojej tualety. Przy kolacji starała się rzeczywiście robić panią domu. Przysuwała mu półmiski, nalewała kawę, wybierała owoce. Bawiło ją to bardzo, nienaturalny nastrój jednak nie znikał. Szczęśliwym trafem przypomniała sobie, że nie zdała mu relacji z rozmów przeprowadzonych z Kolbuszewskim i z Blumkiewiczem. Powtórzenie ich zajęło dalsze pięć minut czasu. Paweł słuchał uważnie. Gdy skończyła, uśmiechnął się i powiedział: – Wszystko w porządku. Jestem z siebie zadowolony. W moich obliczeniach czasu zaszły tylko drobne i nic nieznaczące zmiany, lecz i na tym zyskałem: mam te kilka dni odpoczynku. Spojrzała nań zdumiona: – Powiedziałeś, że i na tym zyskałeś. Zatem? – Czy wiesz – uśmiechnął się – ile obecnie wynosi mój majątek?... W efektywnych walorach coś około trzydziestu złotych oraz kilkadziesiąt kilogramów bezwartościowych akcyj, przy pasywach sięgających kilkunastu milionów. Cóż ty na to? Opuściła oczy. To, co usłyszała od Pawła, nie było dla niej niespodzianką. Jednakże sposób, w jaki jej to powiedział, był nad wyraz przykry. Wydało się jej, że brawuruje swoją przegraną, że chce jej zaimponować rozmiarami swej klęski. Było to niespodziewane u niego, niesmaczne i dojmująco przykre. Nie pomyślała w tej chwili o sobie, nie nadużył jej zaufania, przecie oddałaby mu wszystko i wtedy, gdyby z góry wiedziała, że nie otrzyma z tego nic. Ostatecznie miała dobry fach w ręku i zawsze jakoś dałaby sobie radę. Stracił on jednak ogromne pieniądze powierzone mu przez wielu ludzi, choćby przez takiego Blumkiewicza, zarwał wiele instytucyj, rezultatem czego będzie „krach, jakiego jeszcze Polska nie widziała”. – I cóż zamierzasz robić? – zapytała nie podnosząc nań oczu. Wypuścił wysoko strugę dymu i przyglądając się jej zwojom, westchnął: – Na razie odpocząć. Nie masz pojęcia, moja droga, jak to przyjemnie od czasu do czasu zatrzymać na kilka dni arytmometr, który się ustawicznie w głowie obraca. Na razie odpocząć. Arytmometr jest teraz niepotrzebny. Pracuje zań czas, sam czas... Gorzkie słowa cisnęły się już na usta, lecz nic nie powiedziała. – Tak, moja droga, mam tę przewagę nad krupierem, że wiem, gdzie się zatrzyma rzucona przeze mnie kulka. W tej rulecie nie może być pomyłek. – Co chcesz przez to powiedzieć? – Zatrzyma się – mówił w zamyśleniu jakby do siebie – na cyfrze, której na imię miliard... Chwycił ją za rękę i pytał przyciszonym głosem, w którym brzmiała nuta triumfu... – Czy ty rozumiesz, co to jest miliard?... Czy możesz pojąć potęgę tego słowa?... Czy zdajesz sobie sprawę z ogromu władzy, jaką on daje?... Wstał i pochylony nad nią mówił już prawie szeptem: – Widzisz, to jestem ja, ja, któremu kiedyś powiedziano, że jest do niczego, że jest niczym, że stanowi zero!... Ja, którego rodzony ojciec i cała kochana rodzina uważała na nicość, za wykolejeńca, za fantastę, za półwariata, ja jestem dziś jednym z najbogatszych ludzi na świecie!... Czy rozumiesz? Czy wiesz, z jaką szatańską radością mógłbym im wszystkim świecić w oczy swoją wielkością, której oni do pięt nie dorośli?!... Ściągnięta twarz Pawła, jej niezwykła bladość i oczy, które stały się prawie przeźroczyste – przerażały. Zdało się jej, że widzi przed sobą istotnie uosobienie jakiejś nadludzkiej wielkości, jakiejś potężnej kosmicznej namiętności, która nie zna przeszkód, a przed którą ona sama jest drobnym pyłkiem, okruszyną pospolitości, która stała się przygodnym świadkiem niepojętego objawienia. Nie słyszała dalszych słów Pawła. Oszołamiał ją jego wstrząsający szept, widziała przed sobą tylko jego białą jak płótno twarz i źrenice, które zdawały się przenikać przez nią i patrzeć w nieskończoność! A jeszcze przed chwilą mogła go sądzić kategoriami zwykłych przeciętnych ludzi, jeszcze przed chwilą ważyła się w ogóle sądzić! Z tym większą wyrazistością odczuła teraz olbrzymią przestrzeń, jaka oddziela ją od Pawła. Zawsze od pierwszego spojrzenia oceniała go przecie najwyżej. Jeżeli teraz zwątpiła, jeżeli we własnych myślach obraziła go, ściągając do codzienności, mierząc jego postępki miarą zwykłych ludzi, tym większą uczuła skruchę i jej nicość wobec winy, jaką popełniła. Na poręczy krzesła oparta była jego ręka, silna, zwarta, pokryta węzłami żył. Pochyliła się, oplotła ją mocno palcami i przywarła do niej ustami w pocałunku niemal bałwochwalczym. Gdy po chwili podniosła nań oczy, był już spokojny, a na jego uśmiechniętej twarzy nie znać było ani śladu podniecenia. Łagodnie uwolnił dłoń z jej rąk. Spojrzał na zegarek, którego wskazówki zbliżały się do dwunastej, i powiedział: – Już późno, a ty jutro wcześnie jedziesz do fabryki. Idź spać. Pocałował ją w rękę, zgasił papierosa i stanął przy kontakcie, czekając, aż wyjdzie, by zgasić światło. – Dobranoc – powiedziała cicho. Znalazłszy się w swoim pokoju, nie zapalała światła. Usiadła w kącie sofy, usiłując zebrać myśli. Teraz dopiero przypomniały się jej słowa Pawła. Gdy je słyszała wypowiadane tym przejmującym głosem, którego każdy dźwięk pozostanie w jej pamięci, nie rozumiała ich treści. Mówił o woli zwycięstwa, o prawie do walki, o władzy, jaką daje poznanie człowieka i mechaniki jego ustroju psychicznego, mówił o nieograniczonym zasięgu swych pragnień, o wielkiej grze... Jego postać wyrastała jej teraz w ciemnościach do jakichś olbrzymich rozmiarów. Wypełniał sobą wszystko, co stanowiło treść jej życia, co było rzeczywistością i marzeniem, teraźniejszością i jutrem. Jej, tylko jej to powiedział. Nikt na całym świecie nie został przezeń dopuszczony do jego wielkich tajemnic. Wyróżnił ją, zbliżył do siebie, uprawnił do zajrzenia w jego duszę... A jednak... jednak gdzieś na dnie czuła głęboki, ćmiący ból. Czymże jest przy nim, czym dla niego? Jaką cząstką może zająć miejsce w jego życiu?... Czy nawet dzisiaj nie była tylko przypadkowym, okazyjnym świadkiem jego słów, czy już w tej chwili Paweł nie żałuje momentu szczerości i tych wspaniałych wstrząsających zwierzeń, wyznań, odkryć, tego otwarcia przed nią bogactwa swego ducha?... I druga rzecz: czymże mu może odpłacić za to wszystko?... Pomocą, współdziałaniem, radą?... Ależ on tego nie potrzebuje. Nawet jej majątek stanowi tylko drobną monetę w jego ręku. A miłość? Przecie kocha go ponad wszystko na świecie, ponad jego wielkość, ponad życie własne! Nie ma takich poświęceń, nie ma takich ofiar, na które by się dlań nie zdobyła!... Tylko on ich nie pragnie, nie stanowią dlań one żadnej wartości. Przecie nawet nie chce schylić się po nie. Powiedział: już późno, czas spać... Tylko tyle za wiele nieprzespanych nocy, za długie godziny rozmyślań, za piekącą tęsknotę, za łzy i niepokoje... Idź spać, już późno... Zaśmiała się głośno, lecz w tejże chwili uświadomiła sobie swój egoizm. Jakimże prawem można od kogokolwiek żądać zapłaty za ten nieproszony dar, od kogokolwiek, a tym bardziej od niego! Jest dla niej dobry, serdeczny, życzliwy, okazuje jej swoje zaufanie, powierza tajemnice... Wstała i zapaliła lampę na nocnym stoliku. Spostrzegła, że brakuje na nim syfonu z wodą sodową i szklanki, i teraz przypomniała, że Karolina nie mogła wejść, gdyż drzwi od służbowej części mieszkania są pozamykane. Zastanowiła się: jeżeli otworzy je, Ignacy z rana wejdzie, by posprzątać, i oczywiście spostrzeże, że Paweł wrócił, zostawić zaś drzwi zamknięte... to nie ma sensu. Przecie kiedyś i tak trzeba je będzie otworzyć. Nie wiedziała, co ma zrobić. W każdym razie musiał o tym zadecydować Paweł. Na pewno jeszcze nie zdążył usnąć. W ogóle zapomniała go zapytać, czy jego powrót ma długo pozostać tajemnicą nawet dla służby. Jeżeli śpi, nie będzie go budzić... W salonie i w gabinecie było ciemno. Z sypialni jednak wąziutką szparą pod drzwiami przenikało słabe światło. Podeszła na palcach i lekko zapukała: – Pawle... – To ty, Krzysiu? – odezwał się zaraz. – Tak, zapomniałam spytać cię co do służby. – Proszę cię, wejdź. Wprawdzie leżę już w łóżku, ale się chyba nie zgorszysz. W pokoju panował półmrok. Świeciła się tylko ciemna ampla pod sufitem. Zbliżyła się do łóżka. Paweł leżał z rękami założonymi pod głowę. Na stoliku piętrzył się stos notatek i wycinków z gazet oraz gruby pęk małych kluczy. – Nie obudziłam cię? – zapytała. – Nie. Ale dlaczego ty nie śpisz? – O, nie chce mi się, a poza tym przypomniałam sobie, że trzeba jakoś zrobić ze służbą. Czy ty stanowczo nie chcesz, by oni dowiedzieli się, że przyjechałeś? – Służba jest zawsze gadatliwa, ale masz rację. Trzeba im tylko zapowiedzieć, żeby trzymali język za zębami. Gdyby się w Warszawie rozeszło o moim przyjeździe, nie miałbym chwili spokoju. Rozejrzała się. Kapa z łóżka leżała zmięta na krześle, a i samo łóżko było nierówno posłane. – Biedaku – uśmiechnęła się – musiałeś sam sobie przygotowywać pościel. – Czy zrobiłem to źle? – udał zdziwienie. – Nieszczególnie. Eee... nigdy ze mnie nie będzie gospodyni. Widzisz, zapowiedziałam, że obejmuję dziś rolę pani domu, ale co to znaczy brak wprawy. Na śmierć zapomniałam o łóżku... Będzie ci niewygodnie. Gdybyś... gdybyś pozwolił, poprawiłabym chociaż prześcieradło... – Dajże spokój – zaśmiał się – chyba w tych rzeczach nie masz ani o odrobinę więcej wprawy ode mnie. – Ale niewygodnie ci – upierała się – ja spróbuję. Oparła się kolanami o brzeg łóżka i powtórzyła: – Niewygodnie ci... Zdawała sobie sprawę z tego, że powinna odejść, że w istocie chwyta się niedorzecznego, nieprawdopodobnie naiwnego pretekstu, by zostać przy nim, zdawała sobie sprawę, że Paweł równie dobrze w tym się orientuje, że to wstyd, i tak dalej... a jednak nie mogła się zdobyć na odejście. Czuła, że pod wpływem własnych myśli rumieni się, że musi wyglądać śmiesznie i po pensjonarsku, starała się uprzytomnić sobie, że jest dojrzałym człowiekiem, obowiązanym panować nad wszelkimi odruchami, że po prostu narzuca Pawłowi swoją obecność, która zaczyna być wręcz nieprzyzwoitością... a jednak nie ruszyła się z miejsca. Paweł wyciągnął rękę i dotknął jej ramienia: – Usiądź na chwilę – powiedział – pomówimy. – Ale ty pewno chciałeś spać – zauważyła bez przekonania. Lekko przyciągnął ją ku sobie w ten sposób, że usiadła na brzegu łóżka. – Nie, nie będę spał – oparł się na łokciu tak, że jego twarz znajdowała się teraz zaledwie o kilka centymetrów od jej obnażonego ramienia. Na skórze czuła ciepło jego oddechu. – Tak lubię zapach twojej wody tualetowej – powiedział ciszej – nieraz za granicą przypominał mi się, gdy wyjmowałem z walizki chusteczki do nosa. Widocznie przez pomyłkę Ignacy zapakował mi twoje. – I nie sprawiało ci to... przykrości? – Nie. – Ale i przyjemności też nie? Odwróciła głowę i spojrzała mu w oczy. Nie odpowiedział. Spod półprzymkniętych powiek patrzył na nią. Czuła jego wzrok na szyi i na piersiach, jakby pod wpływem jego oczu przyśpieszało się tętno serca. Pomału, ostrożnie pochyliła usta do jego ust, ręce zarzuciła mu na szyję. Owijały się wokół niej coraz mocniej i mocniej. – Jak ja ciebie kocham – szeptała – jak ja cię kocham... Czuła jego dłoń przesuwającą się po grzbiecie, biodrze, wzdłuż nogi aż do kostki, jak gorący prąd. Pod jego wpływem krew zdawała się rozsadzać tętnice, a mięśnie omdlewały w nieprawdopodobnej niemocy. Ogarniała ramionami, ogarniała całą sobą jego szerokie bary, których było takie bogactwo, takie niezmierzone bogactwo... Wchłonąć je, zamknąć sobą, owładnąć... Późny świt zimowy napełniał pokoje szarym, chłodnym światłem. Zegar w jadalni niskim rozważnym basem wydzwaniał szóstą... Za godzinę pod oknami rozlegnie się sygnał samochodu i trzeba będzie jechać do fabryki... Do obojętnych spraw, do nic nieobchodzących ludzi. Zmęczenie i senność walczyły w niej z pragnieniem rozpamiętywania minionej nocy. Była półprzytomna. Cały wysiłek woli koncentrowała na konieczności przypomnienia sobie każdej chwili, każdego mgnienia, których ważność i czar wyrastały teraz ponad wszystko, stanowiły początek nowej epoki, po prostu początek życia... Nie było miejsca na refleksje, na stawianie sobie pytań i szukanie odpowiedzi. Całość zamykała się w jednym: w słowie szczęście. Jakie to szczęście ma być, jakimi pójdzie drogami, z jakich składników jest zbudowane – to trzeba zanalizować, to trzeba przemyśleć i rozważyć... Trzeba, lecz niepodobna... Cóż znaczy cały zdrowy sens i logika, i kontrola umysłu nad wrażeniami w porównaniu z taką potęgą!... A jednak wskazówki posuwały się wciąż naprzód. Należało ubrać się. Czerwona sukienka w zmieszanym świetle dnia i elektryczności wyglądała zmięta. Przypominała zwiędły kwiat maku. Złożyła ją starannie i schowała do szafy. Później należało rozmówić się ze służbą. Na śniadanie już nie było czasu, zresztą wcale nie odczuwała głodu. Gdy w przedpokoju przed wielkim lustrem Ignacy podawał jej futro, niechętnym spojrzeniem obrzuciła swoje męskie ubranie. Jakże bardzo miała już go dość. Jeszcze raz sprawdziła, czy drzwi oddzielające pokoje Pawła są pozamykane, jeszcze raz zapowiedziała, by go nie budzono pod żadnym pozorem i by telefon był wyłączony, jeszcze raz surowo przypomniała Ignacemu konieczność zachowania ścisłej tajemnicy co do powrotu Pawła i zbiegła na dół. Kilkanaście minut samotności podczas drogi do fabryki, to kilkanaście minut swobody myślenia o Pawle, o sobie i o miłości. Gdy u zbiegu Złotej i Żelaznej powstał zator zatrzymujący samochód, była uszczęśliwiona. Zyskiwała jeszcze parę chwil. A później fabryka z codzienną monotonią jej spraw, tych spraw, które jeszcze wczoraj były niezmiernie ważne, zajmowały pierwsze miejsce w dniu. Rozmowy z kierownikami działów, sprawozdania, raporty, rzeczowa, poważna mina Holdera, referującego korespondencję, warsztaty rozdygotane w jednostajnym ruchu, galeria interesantów... I pomyśleć, że to stanowi treść życia tysięcy ludzi, że każdy z nich najlepsze cząstki własnej energii, największy swój wysiłek i lwią część czasu oddaje temu bożyszczu pracy, codziennej, szarej, jednostajnej i w gruncie rzeczy przecie bezcelowej, skoro sama stała się celem. Praca przesłoniła sobą istotny cel życia, którym może być tylko piękno i miłość. Wyparła je z czasu i przestrzeni. Zamazała smarami, czarnym węglem i rudym dymem kominów, zagłuszyła wyciem syren fabrycznych, zepchnęła do ciasnych alków lub do knajp, gdzie człowiek szuka ich namiastki w alkoholu. Paweł powiedział, że sens życia leży w walce, leży w wielkiej grze pragnień, namiętności, zdobyczy i klęsk, w osiąganiu coraz to dalej, coraz to wyżej ustawianych met, w nieograniczonym rozmachu zamierzeń i zwycięstw... Nie umiała jeszcze pojąć tego i zrozumieć. Na pewno miał rację. Nie mogła mieć zbytniego zaufania do swego poglądu i do swoich przeświadczeń. Zwłaszcza dzisiaj, dzisiaj, kiedy z taką jaskrawością uświadomiła sobie nicość pracy, nicość bożka, któremu nauczono ją składać hołdy. Wystarczył jeden moment szczęścia, by przekonać ją o bezcelowości dotychczasowego życia. Być może, a nawet na pewno, z czasem odsłoni się przed nią i ta druga tajemnica, która stanowi treść egzystencji Pawła. Na razie i to jest szczęściem, że może być przy nim, że stała się jego własnością, że dostąpiła prawa zajmowania bodaj najmniejszego miejsca w jego myślach i w jego uczuciach... Na pewno i w uczuciach. Nie miała wprawdzie żadnych na to dowodów, nie mogła swej pewności oprzeć na żadnych jego słowach, ani nawet na sposobie postępowania, a jednak wiedziała, że jest dlań czymś więcej niż wszyscy inni ludzie, niż wszystkie inne kobiety. Czuła to instynktownie. Co więcej, bałaby się żądać od niego, by konkretnymi wyrazami potwierdził głos jej intuicji. Bałaby się, że oboje nie będą umieli ująć tego w słowa, że słowa swoją ubogą precyzją pomniejszą i spospolitują to, co jest tak piękne i niezwykłe. Słuchała właśnie obszernego wywodu inżyniera Jankowskiego o potrzebie zastosowania nowego typu imadeł w wiertarkach i skonstatowała, że do jej świadomości nie przedostaje się ani jedno zdanie, że nie jest w stanie zmusić swojej uwagi do ześrodkowania się na tak śmiesznej i błahej kwestii, jak wydajność sześciu wiertarek, czy chociażby wszystkich wiertarek, jakie są, były lub będą istnieć na kuli ziemskiej, na Marsie, Księżycu i wszelkich możliwych planetach. Ta myśl musiała wywołać mimowolny uśmiech na jej twarzy, gdyż Jankowski przerwał swój wywód i z odcieniem obrazy w głosie zapytał: – Czy pan dyrektor mnie nie wierzy?... Mogę zaraz przy panu zrobić obliczenie! – Ależ nie, bynajmniej – zapewniła go – wszystko jest w porządku. – Bo zdawało mi się – uspokoił się inżynier – że pan dyrektor nie docenia ważności tej sprawy. Już z pobieżnego rachunku widać, że stare imadełka muszą dawać przynajmniej dwadzieścia procent szmelcu, a zastosowanie... Miała już tego stanowczo dość. Czuła, że w następnej chwili albo zerwie się z miejsca i nawymyśla mu od idiotów, albo wybuchnie śmiechem, że – słowem – obrazi tego dobrego i pożytecznego pracownika, który musiał sobie tygodniami łamać głowę nad zmniejszeniem szmelcu na wiertarkach, dla dobra firmy. – Zatem dobrze – powiedziała wyciągając doń rękę – będzie pan łaskaw postąpić według pańskiego projektu. Powie pan panu Millerowi, że w całości akceptuję te imadełka. Dziękuję panu bardzo. Prędko pochyliła głowę nad papierami, by ukryć uśmiech. Gdy tylko drzwi za Jankowskim się zamknęły, szybko zamknęła biurko, zajrzała do sekretariatu i oświadczyła Holderowi, że wyjeżdża na miasto i dziś już nie wróci: – Jeśli zdarzy się coś wyjątkowo ważnego, ale tylko wyjątkowo, proszę dzwonić do mnie do domu. W kwadrans później była już na Ujazdowskiej. Z pośpiechem zdjęła futro i przejrzała się w lustrze. Aż zdziwiła się swoim wyglądem. Pomimo nieprzespanej nocy cerę miała świeżą i lekko zaróżowioną, a usta bardziej czerwone niż zwykle. Tylko pod oczyma znaczyły się wyraźne niebieskawe cienie, te jednak dodawały oczom mocniejszego wyrazu. Ku swemu zdumieniu zastała Pawła w salonie. Klęczał na dywanie nad stosem nut. Fortepian był otwarty. Paweł odwrócił głowę i zawołał: – O! Tak wcześnie? – Nie mogłam już tam dłużej wytrzymać – powiedziała szczerze – widzisz, w jak złe ręce oddałeś fabrykę. Sam sobie jesteś winien. Nie podnosząc się, Paweł niespodziewanym ruchem zagarnął ją powyżej kolan i w ten sposób przechylił, że nagle straciła równowagę i znalazła się w jego ramionach. Oboje wybuchnęli śmiechem, który cichł wśród pocałunków coraz bardziej. – Jaki ty jesteś silny – powiedziała łapiąc oddech, trzymasz mnie na ręku jak niemowlę... – Tak. W ten sposób zaspokajam swój głodny instynkt ojcostwa – roześmiał się. Przywarła doń mocniej. – Tylko nie wiem – mówił też nieco zdyszany – czy trzymam synka, czy córeczkę... Uprzytomniła sobie swoje męskie ubranie i to, że musi w nim wyglądać śmiesznie w takiej sytuacji. Akurat naprzeciw jest lustro. Lekko wyswobodziła się z jego ramion i uklękła obok. – Grałeś? – zapytała. – Od rana. I wyobraź sobie, że stwierdziłem niebywałą rzecz. Prawie wszystko pamiętam. Tylko z techniką jest gorzej. Zaczął przekładać nuty, a po chwili powiedział: – Nie rozumiem, co się stało z motetami Bacha. Był taki tom inoctavow zielonej oprawie... Bardzo stare wydanie... – A może jest w bibliotece? – Nie. O, bądź dobra, zajrzyj tu na górną półkę. Zdaje się, że przywalili go Griegiem. Przepraszam, że cię trudzę. – Ależ, Pawle – zerwała się – to tylko przyjemność... Istotnie za wielkim foliałem Griega znalazł się Bach. – Jakie to zakurzone – powiedziała – zaczekaj chwilę, każę to wytrzeć. – Szkoda czasu – machnął ręką i otarł kurz dłonią – swoją drogą muszę zbesztać Ignacego za te porządki. Rozłożył nuty na pulpicie, przysunął sobie stołek i już nie zwracając na nią uwagi, zaczął grać. Usiadła w pobliżu tak, że widziała na tle okna jego mocny profil o silnie zarysowanej szczęce i wysokim czole, na którym wyraźnie występowały dwie duże wypukłości. Z profilu jego brzydota jeszcze bardziej rzucała się w oczy, lecz tym dobitniej zaznaczała się jej wspaniałość. Przecie dość było rzucić okiem, by powiedzieć sobie: – Ten człowiek musi być kimś niezwykłym. We wspomnieniach starała się odszukać rysy Cezara, Napoleona, Washingtona, Batorego. Do żadnego z nich nie był podobny. W linii głowy miał coś z tygrysa, a kształt nosa przypominał Ludwika XIV. Jego duże ręce o silnych, lecz klasycznie pięknych palcach, zdawały się pokrywać sobą połowę klawiatury. Widocznie odczuł na nich jej wzrok, gdyż przestał grać i odwrócił głowę: – Jeżeli Bach na tamtym świecie ma równie subtelny słuch – odezwał się żartobliwie – obawiam się, że przeklina teraz swoją twórczość. – Ależ grasz bardzo dobrze – zapewniła łapiąc się jednocześnie na tym, że wcale nie słuchała muzyki. – Nie – potrząsnął głową – zanadto go lubię, bym nie czuł, że krzywdzę go tym obijaniem klawiszy. – Przesadzasz, Pawle. Oczywiście nie jest to gra koncertowa... – Ho, ho! Stop, moja droga. Nawet nie taperstwo. Ale cóż chcesz, zesztywniały mi palce od liczenia banknotów. Zaśmiał się i zaczął znowu grać. Lubiła muzykę. Bacha jednak nigdy zrozumieć nie mogła, ani znaleźć w nim tego piękna, o którym tyle mówiono. I teraz, słuchając Pawła, na próżno starała się znaleźć w sobie oddźwięk tych jednostajnych i spokojnych, jak nurt leniwej rzeki, tonów. Na próżno starała się w skupionych rysach Pawła odnaleźć zrozumiały dla siebie komentarz do tych smutnych, poważnych, jakichś psalmicznych rozmów z wiecznością lub raczej kontemplacji niezmienności świata i jego spraw. – Nie lubisz Bacha? – zapytał nie przerywając gry. – Ja go nie rozumiem – powiedziała tonem usprawiedliwienia. Przewrócił stronę i zatrzymawszy się na wysokiej nucie, kilkakrotnie uderzył w klawisz: – Kiedyś, gdy jeszcze byłem małym chłopcem – zamyślił się – może miałem lat dziesięć czy dwanaście, miałem nauczyciela, który jednocześnie wykładał w jakiejś uczelni ekonomię polityczną. Otóż on przepowiadał mi wielką karierę... naukową! – Dlaczego się śmiejesz, cóż w tym nieprawdopodobnego? – uczuła się dotknięta tonem lekceważenia, z jakim mówił o sobie. – No, nieprawdopodobieństwo było chociażby w tym, że nawet gimnazjum nie skończyłem, ale nie o to chodzi. Mój mentor twierdził, że każdy, kto rozumie Bacha, ma na pewno zadatki na genialnego ekonomistę. Nie umiał tego uzasadnić logicznie, ale cytował cały szereg nazwisk na potwierdzenie swej teorii. – Więc nie omylił się i tu. – Aha – uśmiechnął się – więc i ty sądzisz, że jestem genialnym ekonomistą? – Nie potrzebuję sądzić. To jasne jest dla każdego, kto tylko widział cię w interesach. Paweł żywo zaprzeczył ruchem głowy. – To zupełnie inna rzecz. William Willis i zresztą wszyscy popełniają ten sam błąd, wynikający ze złej interpretacji nazwy ekonomisty. Człowiek umiejący robić dobre interesy robi je właśnie dlatego, że nie ma pojęcia o podstawowych regułach ekonomii. Wszyscy mistrzowie ekonomii poumierali w nędzy. Zwróć, moja droga, uwagę na ten właśnie znamienny szczegół. Rozumieli ekonomię i Bacha, co im nie przeszkodziło tracić majątki i wegetować na poddaszach. Nie, moja Krzysiu, ja obciąłbym się na pierwszym egzaminie z ekonomii, a zapewniam cię, że to samo stałoby się z Willisem, z Fordem, Morganem czy Rockefellerem. Wszystko to są ordynarne nieuki... Uderzył kilka taktów, przyjrzał się nutom i pokiwał głową: – Nawet Bacha nie znają. Im więcej przyglądam się życiu, tym mocniej utrwalam się w przeświadczeniu, że nie ma większego wroga praktycznego działania niż teoria. Wszyscy ludzie, którzy do czegoś pozytywnego doszli, wolni byli od kultu dla teorii. Teoria w życiu to klosz, zasłaniający pole obserwacyjne, to kierat, w który włażą naiwni. Życie nie znosi żadnych form sztywnych, wymaga giętkości i umiejętności przystosowania się do środowiska, szybkiego i na wskroś praktycznego oceniania warunków, sporadycznie, indywidualnie, doraźnie. Teorie w polityce sprawiły to, że twórcy rewolucji, naukowi jej organizatorzy, ideolodzy i teoretycy – po kilku miesiącach rewolucji wędrują do więzienia, na wygnanie, lub wręcz do Abrahama na piwo, a władza pozostaje w ręku praktykantów, których jedynym bagażem intelektualnym są hasła zapamiętane z transparentów partyjnych, no i zdrowy, trzeźwy zmysł obserwacyjny. To samo jest mutatis mutandis kwestiach gospodarczych. To przecież jasne. Ekonomia i socjologia zawsze będą czczą gadaniną, póki człowiek nie stanie się podobny do każdego innego człowieka, jak dwa kryształki soli. Teoria tam jest na miejscu, gdzie może doprowadzić do stworzenia przyrodniczego prawa. Prawo zaś może opierać się li tylko na wartościach znanych i jednakowych. Ci panowie teoretycy przypominają mi jegomościa sprzedającego przed kasynem w Monte Carlo „niezawodne wskazówki wygrania miliona” za dwadzieścia centymów. – Jednak – uśmiechnęła się – sam teraz wygłaszasz teorię. – Bynajmniej. Jest to tylko recepta dla mnie, względnie dla indywiduum bliźniaczo do mnie podobnego, a znajdującego się w takich warunkach, w jakich właśnie ja się znajduję. Recepta i jadłospis niezalecanych potraw. To ostatnie może mieć zresztą szersze zastosowanie... Poza tym, moja droga, każda rzecz zaczyna się od sumy wiary, jaką w nią wkładamy. A ja wierzę w swoją nieteoretyczną teorię! Zaśmiał się i znowu odwrócił się do klawiatury. Grał teraz coś z pamięci, coś bardzo lirycznego o rozpływającej się melodii. – Nie – odezwał się – nie jestem ekonomistą, a jeżeli już koniecznie muszę być umieszczony pod jakąś etykietą... możesz uważać mnie za psychologa. Właśnie za psychologa, bo całą działalność opieram na znajomości psychiki ludzkiej. To jest mój podstawowy kapitał wiedzy, całkowicie zresztą empirycznej. Słuchała go z największym skupieniem. Wszystko, co mówił, wydawało się zadziwiająco przejrzyste. Trafiało wprost do przekonania, prawie nie budziło sprzeciwu ani wątpliwości. Cała jego konstrukcja robiła wrażenie zupełnie nieskomplikowanej, prostej, niemal geometrycznie prawidłowej. A jednak nie mogła połapać się w całości. Czuła się jak przed wielkim gmachem, którego poszczególne fragmenty widzi i zna, nie może jednak ogarnąć całej budowli. Odkąd go znała, był taki. Co więcej, zdawała sobie sprawę, że również i inni ludzie, obcując z nim, podobnego doznają wrażenia, inni, więc nie dlatego, że go kocha, nie umie pojąć go całego tak zwyczajnie, jak na przykład zna Holdera, Blumkiewicza czy Marychnę. Prowadziło to do prostego wniosku, że różnica tu polega tylko na skali... – Nad czym tak dumasz? – niespodziewanie zapytał Paweł i jednym ruchem przyciągnął do siebie fotel, na którym siedziała. – Myślę o tobie – odpowiedziała, patrząc mu w oczy. – I jak myślisz? – Że tak bardzo nierówne mamy szanse. Jesteś tak duży, że gubię się w tobie, i... trochę mnie to przeraża. – Chyba nie mówisz serio? – Najzupełniej. Ty przecie powiedziałeś, że jesteś psychologiem, a chociaż nie dałeś żadnego przymiotnika, należy domyśleć się, że jest tam miejsce na superlatyw. To daje ci wielką przewagę, a ja ją czuję. Patrzysz na mnie i nie ujdzie twej spostrzegawczości ani jeden mój ruch wewnętrzny. Po prostu nie mogę mieć przed tobą tajemnic. Podczas gdy ty cały jesteś dla mnie tajemnicą. – Przeceniasz moje zdolności, moja droga – wziął jej rękę, ukrył ją w swoich dłoniach – miałem w życiu jeden wypadek, który zupełnie zdyskwalifikował mnie jako znawcę psychologii ludzkiej. – No, jeden o niczym nie świadczy. – Owszem. W tym wypadku chodziło mi bardziej o trafne odnalezienie prawdy niż w tysiącu innych. Zależało mi na tym, a omyliłem się kompromitująco. – Aż kompromitująco? – Tak. Ty dobrze znasz ten wypadek. – Ja? – zdziwiła się. – Właśnie. Omyliłem się co do ciebie fatalnie. Wybuchnęła śmiechem: – Ach, że nie poznałeś we mnie przebranej kobiety? – O, nie – zaprzeczył – to byłby drobiazg, wynikający z optycznego nawyku. Pomyliłem się stokroć gorzej, wręcz niewybaczalnie! I gdyby nie ten nieszczęśliwy wypadek, zapewne do dziś dnia nie wiedziałbym, że to, co brałem za zawziętą nienawiść do mnie, było... czymś wręcz odwrotnym. Przytuliła się doń i chwilę siedzieli w milczeniu. – Widzisz – zaczęła – ja wówczas robiłam wszystko, by cię znienawidzieć... Prędko, bardzo prędko przekonałam się, że to niepodobieństwo. Wtedy starałam się chociaż uniemożliwić sobie jakiekolwiek zbliżenie się do ciebie... O, Pawle, nigdy nie ocenisz, ile mnie to kosztowało!... Każde zimne słowo, każde obojętne spojrzenie przypłacałam bólem tak wielkim... Tylko nie zrozum mnie źle! Ja bynajmniej nie chcę przez to powiedzieć, że żądam od ciebie wynagrodzenia! – Mogę cię wynagrodzić tylko tym, co i mnie za ówczesne straty daje rekompensatę – powiedział i pocałował ją w usta. – Och, Pawle – mówiła, obejmując go za szyję – musi być jednak jakieś wielkie dobro tu na świecie lub gdzieś nad nami!... Tak marzyłam o takiej chwili i tak wydawała mi się wówczas nieosiągalna... – Masz rację – potwierdził z powagą – dobro takie na pewno istnieje. Czułem jego bezpośrednie działanie na własnej czaszce. Działało wprawdzie przy pomocy żelaznego łomu, ale tym niemniej przekonywująco. – Jak możesz, Pawle! – Ja nie żartuję. Opatrzność różne środki wybiera i nieznane są jej drogi. Dziwi też mnie nie to, lecz fakt, że nie mogłaś wcześniej zdobyć się na decyzję postawienia sprawy po prostu. Wówczas o krok byłem od popełnienia głupstwa, jedynego bodaj w moim życiu głupstwa, jakiego nie umiałbym sobie nigdy wybaczyć. – O czym mówisz? Zamiast odpowiedzi podniósł ją, posadził na kolanach i mocno przytulił. – Jakie głupstwo chciałeś zrobić – zapytała po chwili. – Nie powiem ci – odpowiedział stanowczo – niech ci wystarczy to, że szczęśliwy dziś jestem z tego powodu, że do owego głupstwa nie doszło, moja ty... moja najdroższa. Czuła, że blednie. Wprawdzie słowa te wypowiedział tym samym szorstkim tonem, ale brzmiał w nich jakiś nieuchwytny ciepły dźwięk. Odsunęła się od jego twarzy i spojrzała szeroko otwartymi źrenicami: – Pawle... Pawle!... Jego szare oczy patrzyły na nią z pogodą i dobrocią. – Pawle, czy ty wiesz, coś powiedział?!... To przecież niemożliwe!? – I ja tak myślałem kiedyś. Cóż na to poradzę, że teraz myślę inaczej, że wiem, że nie mogę nie wiedzieć, czym jesteś dla mnie. Mówił bardzo spokojnie i bardzo powoli. Umilkł, a ona jeszcze nie rozumiała, co się z nią dzieje. Coś ścisnęło ją za krtań, w oczach zakręciły się łzy i wybuchnęła płaczem. – Pawle, mój jedyny, jaki ty jesteś dobry, jaki dobry dla mnie – powtarzała wśród łkania – czym ja zasłużyłam na ciebie. Pawle... kochany... – Cicho, Krzysieńko, uspokój się – głaskał jej głowę i wilgotny od łez policzek – cicho, moja maleńka... Nagle rozległy się kroki w sąsiednim pokoju. – Ignacy idzie – powiedział Paweł i ostrożnie postawił ją na ziemi. Szybko obtarła oczy i odwróciła się plecami do drzwi. W samą porę, gdyż właśnie lokaj stanął w progu: – Obiad na stole, proszę jaśnie panów – oznajmił uroczyście. – Dobrze, idziemy – kiwnął głową Paweł. Przed pójściem do jadalni musiała wstąpić do siebie, by umyć zapłakane oczy. Przyszło jej na myśl, że w niektórych wypadkach puder używany przez kobiety ma rację bytu. Uprzytomniła też sobie, jak zabawnie i niedorzecznie musiała wyglądać w męskim ubraniu, zapłakana i na kolanach u mężczyzny. Gdy siadali do stołu, najniespodziewaniej przyszła pani Józefina. Ignacy był o tyle ostrożny, iż nie powiedział jej o przyjeździe Pawła. Na szczęście śpieszyła i uczęstowawszy służącego porcją obaw o zaginionego syna, zaraz wyszła. – Wystarczyłoby, gdybym się pokazał mojej rodzicielce, a w ciągu dwóch godzin cała Warszawa wiedziałaby, że tu jestem. Oczywiście pod największym sekretem – śmiał się Paweł. – Nie znam istoty równie naiwnej, jak moja matka, i równie prostodusznej. Po prostu w głowę zachodzę, jak ona mogła zatruć życie ojcu? Że ten człowiek nie umiał sobie z nią poradzić! Szkoda, Krzysiu, że nie znałaś tych stosunków. Była to z jednej strony zawzięta wojna podjazdowa, z drugiej zaś bierna obrona. Zło, zdaje się, tkwiło w tym, że ojciec ożenił się z kobietą nie ze swej sfery. – Sądzisz, że odgrywa to jakąś rolę? – Odgrywało wówczas z całą pewnością, a i dziś miewa tego rodzaju aliaż złe skutki. Chociażby na potomstwie. Zwróć uwagę na mnie. Śmieli się oboje. Od czasu jego powrotu przyglądała się Pawłowi i odkrywała w nim nowe cechy charakteru tak dla niej miłe: pogoda z odcieniem niefrasobliwej ironii, pogoda, która świadczyła o wewnętrznym spokoju, harmonii, równowadze, a jednocześnie była dowodem głębokiej kultury uczuć. Tak się jej przynajmniej wydawało. Wczesny zmrok zimowy sprawił, że gdy przeszli z oświetlonej jadalni na kawę do salonu, było już prawie ciemno. Paweł kazał zapalić w kominku. Czerwony blask ognia stwarzał nastrój domowy, zasiedziały, intymny. Przysunęli sobie fotele i Paweł powiedział: – Kiedy ostatnio byłem w Anglii, pewna dama zwróciła mi uwagę na stratę, jaką poniosło nasze życie dzięki swemu pośpiechowi: dziś nie istnieje lub prawie nie istnieje rozmowa w jej dawnym dobrym znaczeniu. Nie mamy czasu na rozmowę. Przedwojenne jej domeny, to jest salony, przestały istnieć. Dziś w salonie również załatwia się interesy. Sam flirt przybrał ton interesów: kupno i sprzedaż, sezonowa dzierżawa lub po prostu targ o jednorazowy bilet wstępu. A transakcje zawierane są błyskawicznie. W tych warunkach rozmowa stała się rzeczą zbędną, a ludzi uprawiających ją nazywamy lekceważąco gadułami. – To jest smutne – powiedziała, gdyż odniosła wrażenie, że Paweł ubolewa nad tym objawem. – Smutne? – zdziwił się – nie, ani smutne, ani wesołe. Po prostu naturalne. Ty mało z owych czasów możesz pamiętać, a zresztą dom stryjostwa zawsze był zamknięty w sobie, ale ja nieraz przysłuchiwałem się tym właśnie rozmowom par excellence. Była to wspaniała szkoła właśnie dla psychologów. Niezależnie od tematu rozmowy każdy z biorących w niej udział zawsze mówił o sobie lub o tych stronach kwestii, które pośrednio lub bezpośrednio z nim, z jego osobistym życiem się wiązały. W gruncie rzeczy było mu absolutnie obojętne to, co słyszał od innych. Wystarczyło znać tych ludzi i wiedzieć o nich trochę intymnych rzeczy, by móc odnajdywać sprężyny ich twierdzeń, poglądów i argumentów. Tylko technika kultury towarzyskiej nadawała pozór rozmowy tym dialogowanym monologom o sobie. Powszechna zabawa w ciuciubabkę. Dziś ludzie nie mają czasu na udawanie, na analizowanie siebie, na roztrząsanie przy lada sposobności swojej tak zwanej jaźni. Dlatego rozmowa straciła rację bytu. Zastąpił ją z powodzeniem rodzaj telegraficznego kodu. I trzeba dopiero wyjątkowych warunków, ot takiego wieczoru i kominka, by człowiek tak puścił w ruch język, jak ja w tej chwili. – Ale to jest bardzo przyjemne. Jeżeli o mnie chodzi, pragnęłabym takich chwil mieć najwięcej. – Chwile takie są dzisiaj przywilejem tylko starości. Rozpamiętywanie dawno ubiegłych lat, przeglądanie spłowiałych listów, zasuszonych kwiatów, zaręczynowych pierścionków, kotylionowych orderów... Nagle przypomniała sobie jego pierścionek: – Zaczekaj chwilę – zerwała się – muszę ci oddać coś, co zapomniałeś. Zanim mógł ją powstrzymać, pobiegła i po chwili wróciła z pierścionkiem. Miała wielką ochotę zapytać go, co oznaczało noszenie przezeń tej imitacji, lecz podając mu pierścionek, powiedziała tylko: – Zostawiłeś to na umywalni. Schowałam, gdyż sądziłam, że sprawi ci wielką przykrość zgubienie przedmiotu, który widocznie ceniłeś, skoro się nigdy z nim nie rozstawałeś. To też może jedna z takich właśnie pamiątek... Spod oka przyglądała się mu, chcąc sprawdzić, jakie to na nim sprawi wrażenie. Paweł wziął w palce pierścionek i patrzył nań przez dłuższą chwilę z jakimś dziwnym uśmiechem. Wreszcie podniósł na nią oczy i zapytał: – Czy wiesz, jaką to przedstawia wartość? Skłamać nie chciała, a zdobyć się na szczerą odpowiedź nie mogła. Obawiała się, że dotknęłaby nią Pawła. On jednak nie czekał na odpowiedź. Podniósł pierścionek pod światło i mówił: – W średniowieczu, gdy nadawano wojownikom herby, uwidoczniano w nich szczegół początku rycerskiej kariery danego jegomościa: miecz, strzałę, uciętą głowę, zdobytą twierdzę czy coś w tym guście. Gdyby mnie chciano dać herb, jego tarczę należałoby ozdobić tym oto emblematem!... Faktycznej wartości nie posiada on żadnej, tak jak prawdopodobnie i większość emblematów herbowych, ale niezaprzeczenie jest klejnotem rodu Pawła Dalcza, który, jeżeli kiedykolwiek będzie istniał, będzie miał zaszczyt mieć mnie za swego protoplastę. Zaśmiał się i lekkim ruchem dłoni wrzucił pierścionek w ogień. – Po co to zrobiłeś? – zapytała odruchowo. – Nie cenię pamiątek. Klejnot zrobił swoje, klejnot może odejść. – Zupełnie ciebie nie rozumiem – powiedziała szczerze. Paweł spoważniał, wziął jej rękę i zapytał: – Czy wiesz, ile jest warta prawda?... Tyle, co ten pierścionek! Warta jest cały majątek, jeżeli w nią wierzymy, i pozostanie imitacją, gdy jej nie wierzymy. Może nie powinienem ci tego mówić, ale chcę ci powiedzieć... Tobie jednej... Zdaję sobie sprawę z wszystkich możliwych skutków! Wiem, czym ryzykuję. Prawdopodobnie nabierzesz do mnie wstrętu, może nawet pogardy, na pewno zniszczę tym twoją miłość i twoją przyjaźń dla mnie, być może zmienię cię w swego zawziętego wroga i w dodatku dam ci do ręki broń przeciw sobie, i to broń śmiertelną... Przeraziła się. Nigdy dotychczas nie mówił do niej w ten sposób, nigdy jego oczy nie miały tak surowego, bezlitosnego wyrazu. Zrozumiała, że chce zwierzyć jej jakąś straszliwą tajemnicę, i ogarnął ją paniczny strach: – Nie mów, Pawle, nie mów – błagała, wpijając się palcami w jego rękę – ja nie chcę nic wiedzieć... Ja cię tak kocham!... Nie mów!... Zmarszczył brwi, jego usta miały twardy, zacięty wyraz. Twarz w czerwonym świetle ognia zdawała się skamieniała. – A jednak muszę ci powiedzieć. Jest to moja konieczność, jest to ten zbytek, luksus, na który chcę sobie pozwolić. Nie jest to moment słabości, lecz potrzeba momentu słabości... Otóż... – Pawle, błagam cię. – Otóż było to tak. Od dzieciństwa wpajano we mnie poczucie hierarchii. Miałem czcić wszystkich, którzy byli nade mną, a przede wszystkim matkę, której głupotę poznałem już bardzo wcześnie, i ojca, którego despotyzm budził we mnie bunt. Powiedziałem sobie już wówczas, że jedyny sposób zrzucenia z siebie ciężaru hierarchii to znalezienie się na jej szczycie. Próbowałem drogi rewolucji. Gdy ojciec dopuścił mnie do współpracy w fabryce, każdy moment jego nieobecności starałem się wyzyskać dla zagarnięcia władzy w swoje ręce. Wówczas to nabrałem przeświadczenia, że środki, którymi się do władzy dochodzi, są zupełnie obojętne. Czułem w sobie siłę, czułem pewność, że mogę dokonać rzeczy wielkich, że do szczytu drabiny dotrę pewniej i prędzej niż inni. Ojciec był pierwszym z tych, którzy paraliżowali moją działalność, spychali mnie w dół, krępowali każdy rozmach. Znienawidziłem go. Wówczas jeszcze zdolny byłem do nienawiści. Zerwałem z ojcem. Wyjechałem z niedużym kapitalikiem, który rzucono mi jak ochłap, bym tylko nie wracał. Znalazłem się na obcym, nieznanym sobie terenie. Wspomnienie kraju było mi równoznaczne ze wspomnieniem zgrai miernot, które mi do pięt nie dorastały, miernot w guście Zdzisława, Jachimowskiego i innych, tych miernot, które z olimpu swej przeciętności odsądzały mnie od czci, od praw, nawet od zdrowego rozumu. Ogarnęła mnie żądza zdeptania ich, zgniecenia swoją wielkością, żądza silniejsza ponad głód, ponad obawę o własne życie. Czaszka pękała mi od nadmiaru pomysłów. Wokół siebie widziałem błędy popełniane przez ludzi wielkich interesów, widziałem ich niedopatrzenia, ślamazarność i tchórzostwo przed ryzykiem. Postanowiłem zacząć. Może dlatego, że zajęty wielkością swoich planów, nie zwracałem uwagi na drobne szczegóły, może dlatego, że brak mi jeszcze było doświadczenia w znajomości ludzi, a głównie dlatego, że kapitalik, którym rozporządzałem, uniemożliwiał mi wejście w sferę wielkich interesów z głosem decydującym – ponosiłem klęskę za klęską. Z początku nie opuszczałem rąk, zabierałem się znowu do roboty, później coraz częściej popadałem w rozpacz i w apatię. Tygodniami, całymi tygodniami leżałem w łóżku nieruchomy jak kłoda drzewa, jak trup... Ze wszystkiego to właśnie było najokropniejsze, lecz i wówczas nie traciłem jeszcze wiary w siebie... Oparł głowę na rękach i wpatrzył się w płomień. Na jego skroni połyskiwały siwe włosy i zdało się jej, że wówczas właśnie musiały posiwieć. Wsunęła rękę pod jego ramię i przytuliła się mocno. Zdawał się tego nie spostrzegać. Po chwili zaczął znów mówić: – Ludzie, z którymi się stykałem, uważali mnie za maniaka. W głowie ich nie chciało się pomieścić, że człowiek nie mający czym zapłacić za szklankę kawy chce założyć lombard oparty na nowych zasadach, a przynoszący pół miliona rocznie. Wydawało się to im absurdem, że żyję w abstrakcjach swoich projektów, a nie wezmę się do jakiegoś drobnego pośrednictwa, handelku, do groszowych interesów, które zapewniłyby mi tak zwany kawałek chleba, czyli coś, co stanowi szczyt marzeń dla tego całego bydła. Spokojny kawałek chleba, renta na starość i królestwo niebieskie po śmierci. Królestwo niebieskie jest nieodzownym zakończeniem. Ma ono zrehabilitować kilkadziesiąt lat bydlęcej wegetacji. Nie umiałem się w tym zmieścić. Najpierw usiłowałem znaleźć w szlamie, co oblepiał mnie ze wszystkich stron, drogę bardziej wartkiego prądu. Szukałem dróg prostych, stawiałem sprawy jasno... Byłem młody.I przychodziły klęski. Coraz dotkliwsze, coraz bardziej obezwładniające. Miażdżyły bez reszty wszystko, co największym wysiłkiem, co nieprawdopodobną pracą zdołałem zmontować. Zostawałem znowu z gołymi rękami. A przecież wciąż czułem w nich siłę do podźwignięcia największych ciężarów, wciąż wierzyłem w siebie. Okresy apatii stawały się po każdej katastrofie dłuższe. Przerzucałem się z miejsca na miejsce, szukałem ludzi obcych, którzy nie znali jeszcze moich poprzednich niepowodzeń. Wreszcie uległem... Na jego twarzy wystąpiły ostre bruzdy, palce zacisnęły się kurczowo. Stłumiła oddech, siedziała nieruchomo, starając się wmyśleć, wczuć, wżyć w jego tragedię. Napięcie tej tragedii, jej obszar i potęgę odczuwała każdym nerwem, na próżno jednak próbowała ją pojąć. Tymczasem Paweł mówił dalej. Pozornie spokojnym opanowanym głosem opowiadał historię swej ostatniej próby, próby podźwignięcia folwarku oddanego mu przez matkę, stworzenia wzorowego gospodarstwa na wielką skalę, uprzemysłowienia okolicznego rolnictwa i znalezienia w tym odskoczni do dalszych zdobyczy. Drobne troski i drobni – jak ich nazywał – małokalibrowi ludzie paraliżowali i tu każdy jego krok. Przyszła zupełna rezygnacja. – Zaszyłem się w barłogu i na wszystko machnąłem ręką. Zalewałem się alkoholem, całymi miesiącami nie wychodziłem z brudnej jak chlew izby... O, moja droga Krzysiu, zapewniam cię, że uciekłabyś przerażona, gdybyś tam mnie wówczas ujrzała. Zaśmiał się i spojrzał na nią. W jego uśmiechu było coś dojmującego. Mimo woli skuliła ramiona i spuściła oczy. – Gniłem, rozumiesz, gniłem jak parszywe zwierzę, zapędzone w ślepy kąt! Jak ostatni nędzarz w zawszonych łachmanach, porośnięty brudem, nieustannie pijany w doborowym towarzystwie na wpół zidiociałego wyrostka i dziewek, które za przestawanie ze mną chłopi wypędzali z chat. Stawałem się kupą gnoju, ja, który miałem w sobie pełną świadomość własnej mocy potrząśnięcia światem! Zerwał się i wzniósł nad głową zaciśnięte pięści: – O, co za piekielne żądze szarpały mnie wówczas, jak nieludzka nienawiść gryzła mi gardło!... Nienawiść do samego siebie za to, że wyrosłem głową ponad przeciętność, że modlitwa o chleb powszedni była dla mnie bluźnierstwem przeciw memu człowieczeństwu, przeciw człowieczeństwu, które wdziera się na szczyty Himalajów, które pęta ziemię stalowymi szynami, wwierca się w jej skorupę, tworzy, włada, ogarnia!... O, stokroć wolałem gnić jak padlina, niż pogodzić się z rolą jednego z tych drobnoustrojów, którymi tak gardzę!... Pochylił się nad nią i zapytał prawie szeptem: – Dziwisz się, że nie palnąłem sobie w łeb?... – Pawle – uczepiła się jego rąk. – Nie zaprzeczaj, wyczytałem to w twoich oczach. O, nie! Znajdowałem jakąś dziką rozkosz w rozpamiętywaniu własnej klęski, w kontemplacji tego wspaniałego kontrastu między swoją wewnętrzną potęgą i śmietniskiem, w które się zmieniłem. Dlatego właśnie wybuchałem od czasu do czasu śmiechem, który moje otoczenie uważało łaskawie za obłęd. Była zresztą i inna przyczyna. Widzisz, wszyscy zapomnieli o mnie. Przecie to zrozumiałe: minęły lata. Zapomnieli, a ja za żadną cenę nie chciałem przypomnieć im siebie i swojego upadku. Krew mnie zalewała na myśl, że mi będą nad grobem z politowaniem kiwali głowami i wygłaszali swoje idiotyczne kanony wiary o przykładnym życiu. Tej satysfakcji musiałem im oszczędzić. Może zresztą... może, gdzieś na dnie, w podświadomości, żarzyła się jeszcze jakaś niedostrzegalna iskierka nadziei... W każdym razie nie łudziłem się, że kiedyś wybuchnie pełnym jasnym płomieniem. Przyszło to całkiem niespodziewanie. Domyślisz się zapewne, że była to depesza o samobójstwie ojca. W chwili gdy mija doręczono, nie miałem kilku groszy na napiwek dla posłańca. Zamyślił się i wpatrzył się w ogień. – To było straszne – miękko dotknęła jego dłoni. – Co mówisz? – ocknął się. – Kocham cię. Pawle, za każdą godzinę twoich cierpień bardziej cię kocham... Potrząsnął głową: – Nie mów tego, Krzysiu, nie mów. Za chwilę możesz wyprzeć się wszystkiego. Nie, nie zaprzeczaj... – Pawle! – Otóż słuchaj. Przyjechałem do Warszawy w łachmanach, przyjechałem wagonem trzeciej klasy za wyżebrane od pachciarza pieniądze. Dlaczego przyjechałem?... Nie wiem. Po prostu intuicja mówiła mi, że trafię na szczęśliwy moment, że po śmierci ojca wszyscy tu głowy potracą, że powstanie zamęt, panika, chaos... Nie omyliłem się. Nie omyliłem się również i w ocenie naiwnej przezorności matki. Nie dowierzała Jachimowskiemu, nie dowierzała ani Zdzisławowi, ani córkom. Wolała we wszystko wtajemniczyć mnie. – W co wtajemniczyć? – Przede wszystkim w powody samobójstwa mego ojca. Ale to późniejsza sprawa. Zacznę od tego, jak tu przyszedłem. Przyszedłem chyłkiem, jak złodziej. Matka sama otworzyła mi drzwi. Nie mógł mnie przecie nikt zobaczyć w tych łachmanach. Któż by wówczas miał do mnie zaufanie! Któż by powierzył mi objęcie interesów rodziny! Uśmiech jego przeszedł w ostry szyderczy grymas. – Matka tedy była pierwszą wspólniczką mego pierwszego oszustwa – dodał z naciskiem. – Ależ jakiego oszustwa? – zdziwiła się. – Najzwyklejszego. Pozwoliła mi przebrać się w ubranie ojca i oświadczyła rodzeństwu, że przyjechałem z Anglii wezwany przedśmiertnym listem ojca, że mieszkam w Liverpoolu, gdzie posiadam przedsiębiorstwo handlowe. Cóż na to poradzę, że ona jedna nie uważała mnie za wariata, no i że miała rację?... Wręczyła mi pozostałe po zmarłym papiery, papiery, których istnienie przed innymi zataiła. Z nich to dowiedziałem się, że zacny mój rodzic rozstał się z tym światem w najzupełniejszym porządku, że nie popełnił żadnego nadużycia. – Jak to? – Myślisz o tych dwustu tysiącach dolarów? – Przecie sam przedstawiłeś tę sprawę memu ojcu? Pokazywałeś dokumenty? – Tak, moja droga. Ojciec mój istotnie nielegalnie zaciągnął taką pożyczkę, lecz przed śmiercią spłacił ją do ostatniego grosza, spłacił ją całym majątkiem własnym i mego rodzeństwa. Po prostu sprzedał ich udziały. – Nie rozumiem? Paweł zaczął obszernie opowiadać o wszystkim. Przypomniał jej dzień po dniu zdarzenia i pertraktacje z owego okresu. Z chłodnym spokojem mówił o podrabianiu przez siebie kwitów, listów bankowych, o wyłudzaniu pieniędzy zarówno z fabryki, jak i bezpośrednio od jej ojca, o oszukaniu rodzeństwa, zawładnięciu kierownictwa firmy, o machinacjach z wykupieniem udziałów, o usuwaniu niewygodnych ludzi. Słuchała tego półprzytomna. Zdawało się jej, że lada moment Paweł roześmieje się pogodnie i powie, że cała ta okrutna spowiedź jest tylko najzwyklejszą mistyfikacją, żartem, jakąś próbą, tak, najoczywiściej próbą jej miłości. Paweł jednak mówił dalej. Słowa jego padały jedno po drugim z nieubłaganą konsekwencją. Wyzierała z nich nie dająca się obalić prawda. Zakryła oczy dłonią i zaciskała zęby, by zmusić siebie do milczenia. Jakżeby chciała zawołać teraz: – Ratunku! Ratunku! Ratujcie mnie przed tą potworną spowiedzią! Nagle uderzyła ją myśl: On dlatego mówi mi to wszystko, by uwolnić się od mojej miłości, by uwolnić się ode mnie!... Chce, bym nabrała dlań pogardy... Straszny ból ścisnął jej serce. Opuściła rękę i spojrzała na Pawła. Twarz jego była kamiennie spokojna. Nie słyszała już jego słów, nie rozumiała ich treści. Tylko ten niski, równy głos, niewzruszony, bezlitosny, zimny. Nie, nie mogła tego znieść dłużej, nie mogła. To było ponad jej siły. Przycisnęła pięści do uszu i krzyknęła: – Dość! Dość! Nie mów! Wówczas odwrócił z wolna głowę i spojrzał na nią. Przeraziła się wyrazu jego oczu. Były prawie przezroczyste, bezbarwne, białe... Wybuchnęła płaczem. – No i co – zapytał chłodno – teraz brzydzisz się mną? – Och, jakie to okropne, jakie to straszne!... Pawle, po co, po co powiedziałeś mi to wszystko! – Brzydzisz się mną? – powtórzył z naciskiem i jak się jej zdawało, z zadowoleniem. – Dlaczego ty mnie nienawidzisz! – zerwała się i stojąc tuż przy nim nerwowo zaciskała palce – dlaczego chcesz się mnie pozbyć!?... Pawle!... Pawle! Wzruszył ramionami: – Bynajmniej... Chcę tylko, byś mnie znała. – Ale ty nie jesteś taki! – wybuchnęła. – Jestem. Opadła na fotel i skuliła się ukrywając twarz w dłoniach. Stał przy niej nieruchomy i po chwili powtórzył: – Jestem taki. Jestem imitacją uczciwego człowieka, ale imitacją wykonaną precyzyjnie, mistrzowsko, wspaniale. Pierścionek, który wrzuciłem do ognia, spełnił swoją rolę dzięki temu samemu. Był niezłym falsyfikatem. A teraz pomyśl, moja droga, czy zwróciłabyś na mnie uwagę, gdybym zjawił się przed tobą w łachmanach, w nędzy, jako ostateczny bankrut życiowy? Co powiedziałabyś o mnie, gdybym przyjechał do Warszawy i usiłował wytłumaczyć twemu ojcu i memu rodzeństwu, że powinni mnie powierzyć kierownictwo fabryki? Wyśmiałabyś mnie razem z nimi! Prawda?... A przecie moja wartość była wciąż niezależna od mego wyglądu ani od opinii, jaką mnie zaszczuwano przez długie lata, a przecie zawsze byłem tym samym genialnym finansistą, za którego teraz uważają mnie wszyscy! Podniosła nań oczy. Stał nad nią z twarzą złą, surową, niemal groźną: – Jaką wartość ma prawda? Jaką, do stu diabłów, wartość? Tylko tę, że się w nią wierzy! Jeżeli wierzy się w kłamstwo, staje się ono takąż prawdą, a świat chce wierzyć za wszelką cenę. Mundus vult decipi. Musiałem popełnić cały łańcuch oszustw, by zdobyć opinię uczciwego człowieka. To wcale nie paradoks, to treść psychiki ludzkiej. Mówiłaś mi, że pociągnąłem cię ku sobie swoją siłą, potęgą... Czy gdybym ukazał ci się jako bezsilny i podeptany, mogłabyś mnie pokochać?... Powiedz!... – Tak, to prawda – szlochała – ale mogłeś dojść do tego samego drogą uczciwą! – Możliwe. Temu nie przeczę, ale kwestia ta dla mnie w ogóle nie istniała i nie istnieje. Jest to kwestia... nomenklatury, nazwa i tyle. Gdybym w tak zwany uczciwy sposób doszedł do majątku, musiałbym i tak komuś ten majątek odebrać. Różnica polegałaby wyłącznie na legalności środków działania. No i na rozległości czasu. A to nie jest przecie istotne. Mniejsza zresztą o to... Pozostaje faktem, że wygrałem, że udowodniłem temu bydłu swoją wielkość, że stać mnie było nawet na to, by teraz przed tobą zdjąć maskę! – Pawle! – Brzydzisz się mną? Potrząsnęła głową: – Ja ciebie nie rozumiem. Nie rozumiem, dlaczego mówisz mi to wszystko? – Nie rozumiesz?... – przygryzł wargi – o, moja droga! Dlaczego nie chcesz zrozumieć, że ja raz jeden, w stosunku do jednej jedynej istoty ludzkiej, chcę być człowiekiem? Że chcę podzielić się z tobą, właśnie z tobą tym, co według mnie jest moim bogactwem, tym, czym mogę ci zapłacić za twoją miłość, zdobyć ją dla siebie prawdziwego!... W głosie Pawła dosłyszała jakąś nieznaną, gniewną, rozedrganą nutę. Po raz pierwszy od czuła, że naprawdę, że ponad wszelką wątpliwość przedstawia dla niego jakąś głębszą wartość, że oto zapragnął jej, że zapragnął jej bliskości. Była tak jeszcze oszołomiona, że po prostu nie mogła zebrać myśli: – Tak, Pawle, tak, Boże mój... Nie rozumiem tylko, dlaczego postępowałeś w ten sposób?... Czy... czy... z chciwości?... – Tak, naturalnie – potwierdził – z chciwości gry. Nie pieniędzy. Sama wiesz najlepiej, że pieniądze nie są mi potrzebne. Jeżeli chodzi o zaspokojenie moich wymagań życiowych, wystarczyłby mi w zupełności ten przeciętny kawałek chleba powszedniego. Nie. Pieniądze są dla mnie tylko środkiem, środkiem w gruncie rzeczy nąjobojętniejszym, ale niezbędnym. – Środkiem do czego? – Do gry! – I cóż ma być celem tej strasznej gry? – Celem?... Władza! Potęga! Boskość! – Pawle! – Tak, boskość, bo rządzenie ludźmi, żonglowanie nimi jak kukiełkami z celuloidu, jak kolorowymi kulkami, to boskość, to słodycz wszechwładzy. Oto świat zmienia się w moją szachownicę. Oto mogę dowolnie manipulować figurkami bardzo ważnych, bardzo nadętych, bardzo szanownych bliźnich, ja, taki sam jak oni, a przecież stokroć od nich potężniejszy. Czy nie rozumiesz rozkoszy, jaką to daje? Jego oczy iskrzyły się, a wargi drgały. – Czy nie pojmujesz – mówił pochylając się ku niej – że największą żądzą, żądzą, która odróżnia człowieka od zwierzęcia, jest żądza potęgi? Czy wiesz, że zaspokojenie tej żądzy musi dać najwyższą rozkosz? Że nie ma ofiar, które nie byłyby godne tej żądzy? Głos Pawła zdawał się rozżarzać, rozpłomieniać. Nigdy dotychczas nie widziała go takim, nigdy dotychczas nie biła z jego oczu tak silna, aż obezwładniająca namiętność. Nie zdawała sobie sprawy ze słuszności jego argumentów. Wiedziała jedno: porywał ją, ogarniał, roztapiał w swym ogniu. Zarzuciła mu ręce na szyję i przywarła ustami do ust. Półświadomie zapragnęła ześrodkować na sobie, wchłonąć, przepalić się tą wielką niepojętą żądzą, przywłaszczyć ją i stopić się w niej. Wziąć go takim potężnym, niepohamowanym, niezwyciężonym. Wtulić, wgarnąć w siebie, opleść chciwym ciałem, spętać omdlewającymi mięśniami, posiąść każdym nerwem, każdym ścięgnem, oddechem i pragnieniem krtani, drżeniem piersi i tęsknotą bioder, skowytem ofiary i spazmem zatraty siebie w nim i jego w sobie... Zlać się w jedno krwią huczącą w skroniach, przepaść w jej czerwonym bulgocie, zginąć w jej falach zachłystujących świat... Nigdy jeszcze tak go nie pragnęła, nigdy w najupalniejsze noce oczekiwania nie objawiła się jej tak oszołamiająca rozkosz... Nigdy taką pełnią nie czuła swego życia... Na gruby miękki dywan padały ostatnie błyski. Pod siwym gorącym popiołem dogasał żar węgli na kominku. Kategoria:Bracia Dalcz i Ska